


Danganronpa: Head Canons and One Shots-- Boy Characters<3

by SHSL_Fangirl2636



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blue Balls, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, I will add more of these tags as I add oneshots/headcannons haha, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vibrators, Wax Play, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Fangirl2636/pseuds/SHSL_Fangirl2636
Summary: Come here for a random collection head canons (HC) and one shots (OS) for Danganronpa Guys! The characters that will be featured in this series are included in the tags. I do SFW and *NSFW*. Refer to chapter one to request stuff and see what I will be writing! I might also make things without people requesting them though~--__----__----__--💜Requests Pending: 11💜💙Requests Status: CLOSED💙--__----__----__---TOC:1. Intro/ Requests2. DOM! Fuyuhiko/ FEM Reader* OS3. Soft DOM! Makoto/ FEM Reader* OS4. DOM! Nagito/ FEM Reader* OS5. Nagito/ Gender Neutral Reader  OS6. DOM! Taka/ FEM Reader* OS7. Hiro/ FEM Reader* OS8. SUB! Kokichi/ FEM Reader OS*9. DOM! Rantaro/ FEM Reader OS*10. Pregame Shuichi/ FEM Reader OS*11. DOM! Izuru/ FEM Reader OS*
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Kamukura Izuru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 92
Kudos: 262





	1. Request/ Intro!

Hey friends! I've seen a ton of these fics floating around and decided I wanted to try to make one too! Anyway, read below for what I'm comfortable writing and how to request! This is my first time writing oneshots, I normally write longer stories (like my fic Confectionate Lies) so I hope I can execute these well! I'm really excited to start writing so without farther ado, here's how this thing's gonna work haha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SFW and NSFW CONTENT IS ALLOWED**

I don't mind writing fluff or smut so that speaks for itself.

ALSO NSFW chapters will have a "*" in the title

UPDATE: Will also accept requests for SFW/NSFW Alphabet : )

-

**SFW will be no specified gender unless asked, however NSFW SUBMISSIONS I am only allowing F/M**

So in other words, unless you request an SFW headcanon/one-shot to be gender specified, reader will be gender neutral. (Will accept M or F reader requests for SFW)

I will not be allowing requests for Trans reader/characters for SFW or NSFW soley for the reason that I am Cis-gendered and feel I will not be able to accurately write for those kind of situations. I fully apologize for that but I rather ensure that what I write is comfortable and can be from my own experience in a way. I would feel extremely bad if I was given a request like that and I did not write it in an accurate perspective. Again, I am sorry.

As for just the NSFW, I am a female who is writing reader with guys and I do not feel comfortable attempting to write M/M because I have no experience in those situations and feel I will not be able to accurately portray them. Again, I apologize for this, I wish I knew more about that topic because I would honestly love to include all types of readers in this fic, however I rather be safe than sorry and not attempt any M/M NSFW content. So sorry.

-

**CHARACTERS I will write for!**

All characters that I will accept submissions for are listed in the tags! I will also write them out here though lol.

* Kokichi, Fuyuhiko, Hajime, Shuichi, Kazuichi, Nagito, Kamukura, Gundham, Makoto, Byakuya, Kaito, K1-B0 (Kiibo), Rantaro, Leon, Yasuhiro, Mondo, Taka

-

**ONLY READER/CHARACTER**

I will only accept Reader/character requests. I do not really wanna write ships, sorry haha.

-

** NSFW WON'TS **

I WON'T write the following things:

Incest

Pedophila

Rape/ Non-Con

Goreporn

Inflation

Pegging (I'm too much of a sub to even think of writing that lmao sorry)

Golden Showers (but I will allow omorashi)

Group stuff (only one character/reader for scenarios)

Uh and I can't think of anything else right now that's like awkward for me but we'll see what happens. Nothing too weird though guys haha.

(newly added)

Stigmatophilia 

-

**HOW TO REQUEST**

Just write in the comments below (or at any chapter in the future) you're request! Also feel free to request as much as you want!

Be sure to include:

*Which character(s) you want (If you want a head canon/one-shot scenario for more than one character, I will just put them on the same chapter)

*For SFW, write in what gender you want (if any, not required though)

*Write your dream scenario or head canon!

SFW SCENARIO EXAMPLE: Hey, can you please write a Fuyuhiko x Fem! Reader one shot where they're watching a movie on the couch and reader falls asleep on his shoulder?

SFW HEAD CANON EXAMPLE: Hi there, perhaps a head canon series of what Nagito, Hajime, and Soda would say to a reader who's afraid of the dark?

-

NSFW SCENARIO EXAMPLE: Oooo, perhaps an nsfw one-shot where Kokichi is like reader's master and he basically commands her in the bedroom?~

NSFW HEAD CANON EXAMPLE: What about a head cannon with what sexy fun times in the shower with Leon after a baseball game would be like?~

-

Anyway, I think you guys get the gist of things haha. Can't wait to see what people submit and stay tuned for content! 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

REQUESTS CURRENTLY CLOSED; Will reopen when pending requests is down some more : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'll try to get the first one-shot posted tonight of my own thinking so you guys can have an idea of my writing style haha)  
> -it's taking a little longer than I thought but should be out soon lol-


	2. Short Tempered- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko gets jealous and reminds you that you're his. NSFW One-Shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, wanted the first chapter to be my own idea just so you guys can get a feel for my style and such haha
> 
> Also I wrote this super fast so I did not proof read, hope y'all like it lol

**SHORT TEMPERED- FUYUHIKO KUZURYU ***

_(DOM! Fuyuhiko/ FEM Reader; Kissing; Rough Sex; Bondage; Receiving Oral; Slight Degradation; Boyfriend/Girlfriend) and a special appearance from Gundham._

-

It's a pretty mundane day on Jabberwock island so you and your boyfriend, Fuyuhiko, go for a walk around the island. You both make it full circle from his cottage, around the first island, and then back to his cottage again. The whole time you walk side by side, talking about random topics of interest. Fuyuhiko is not very touchy or affectionate in public-- you understand, he does have a reputation to uphold-- so you don't get too down about the fact that he doesn't hold your hand or really touch you at all during the walk. That's just how he is, and you don't mind it, really. Honestly, you find it kind of attractive. Of course, it always amuses you when you sometimes lean on him or try to give him a surprise peck on the cheek, watching his face immediately turn red as he pushes you off, telling you to "Knock it off, not here," through gritted teeth. Whenever he was frustrated he always made the cutest expression, and you couldn't help but giggle. Fuyuhiko would never hurt you in anyway like he would if a stranger were to do so, so you take advantage of it sometimes, just enjoying his embarrassment. But today is a lazy day and you don't push him too far. You enjoy a normal, non-PDA walk with your boyfriend.

However, things take a turn when you both reach the outside of his cottage, loitering out front while you finish up your conversation. He leans on the door while you stand a few feet in front of him. Before you both finish your conversation, a hand suddenly grabs your shoulder, spinning you around. All of the sudden you are now face to face with the lord of darkness, Gundham Tanaka of the Tanaka Empire. "Pardon me mere mortal, but I was wondering if you have seen one of my four dark devas of destruction, Invading Black Dragon, Cham-P?"

"Whoa," You react from the sudden spin. He keeps his hand on your shoulder, body very close to yours, worry in his eyes. You shake your head, playing along with his speech patterns. Gundham was one of your best friends on the island besides your boyfriend. You love the banter the two of you have and it doesn't hurt that he trusts you enough to play with his devas of destruction-- one time he even let you babysit them! Anyway, you reply with a shrug. "Ah, sorry Gundham, but I have not seen Invading Black Dragon, Cham-P today. Have you checked the mess hall? I'm pretty sure TeruTeru has used some dark magic charm spells occasionally to lure out the devas in order to try and use them for his special pleasures. And you know how Cham-P can get when the proper spells are casted."

"Oh no!" He puts another hand on your other shoulder. "Thank you for your wisdom, (y/n), now I must run before poor Cham-P is tainted by that, that demon!" Before he leaves, he smiles slightly at you, making sweet eye contact. "You are a trustworthy fiend, I must say. Consider me in debt to you if this information proves to be fruitful."

"O-Of course," You smile back, feeling a little overwhelmed by his extreme closeness. 

He rustles your hair before taking off in the direction of the dining hall. "Cham-P!" He shouts as he sprints.

You giggle a little as you turn around to continue your conversation with Fuyuhiko. He has his hands in fists, brows furrowed. His face has a dust of red on it as he stares at you. "The fuck does that guy think he is? Touching you like that right in front of me?"

You raise an eyebrow. _'Oh yeah, I guess he's never really seen me and Gundham talk before,'_ you think to yourself. Normally when you hung with Gundham, Fuyuhiko would be planning with Peko or wandering around with Hajime to try and figure out ways to leave the island. It's not like your friendship was a secret, Fuyuhiko knows that you and Gundham get along well, but you figure it must have hit different seeing it in person. Honestly, you have never really seen Fuyuhiko get jealous until today, and it was kind of cute. You smirk. "Awh, are you jealous, babe?"

"I-I'm not jealous," he retorts, crossing his arms, looking away. 

You take a few steps closer to him, still smirking. "Awh, just admit it, you're jealo-agh!"

He turns to face you, grabs one of your wrists, and drags you inside of his cottage. Fuyuhiko does so with some force, but not enough to hurt you or anything. The door shuts behind you two. Lights still out from no one being home, and a little bit of light leaking out from the blinds over the window. "Hey, what was that for?" You question, kind of turned on from his sudden, dominant demeanor. 

"I'm _not_ jealous because I know that I have what he can never have," Fuyuhiko suddenly speaks in a husky tone. You feel a shot of butterflies in your stomach. _'Where has he been hiding this attitude? It's kinda hot~'_

You are intrigued by the new sexual tension that fills the room, so you decide to push his buttons a little. See how far a jealous Fuyuhiko will go. "Oh yeah, and you know that for a fact?" You teasingly question.

Fuyuhiko approaches you, causing you to take a step back. You stand, up against the wall as he places his forearms on the wall on either side of your head, body up against yours. "Oh I fucking know it." His eyes are filled with desire as he stares at you with still a mad expression.

"S-Shit," you yelp out in a moan by accident, unsure of how to react. Of course, you guys have had intimate situations before, but he's never been this dominant, ever, causing you to turn into a hot and bothered mess. He gives off the intense vibe of an angered yakuza boss, and you are completely here for it. The anticipation drives you crazy. You just want his soft lips to smash into yours, but the teasing continues. 

He pushes his knee in between your legs as he leans close to you, face inches from yours. "I should have that animal fucker killed for touching you~," Fuyuhiko smirks at you, enjoying turning you into a blushing mess. Your expression says it all. You were his and nothing else could point otherwise. "But that would be a hassle in this situation, so instead I guess I just need to remind you about who you're dating."

"So in other words, you're jealous?" You bring your face closer to his, a playful yet seductive expression overcoming your features. 

"Yakuza don't get jealous, we take who we want and if anyone gets in the way then we fucking eliminate them," He takes one of his arms off the wall and gently takes hold of your chin. "Do you want him?" He asks in a serious tone, purposely keeping your face close to his without kissing you. He wants you to beg for him, you can tell. He probably is feeling insecure from you being so close to a tall man, that's gotta be it. 

"N-No!" You stammer, knees almost buckling under you. The tension drives you crazy, your mind clouded with sexual thoughts. You just want him to take you now. 

But he continues his teasing. His knee presses a bit more into you. He knows that you want him right here, right now, but he's gonna make you wait until you are practically kissing his shoes, praising him as your one and only. You can read it in his eyes. "Good," he replies, tilting your head. "Now, who _do_ you want?"

"I want you," you barely squeak out, almost in a whisper, pure lust in your voice. 

Fuyuhiko smirks as he finally leans in, placing his lips semi-roughly onto yours. You kiss him back, bringing your arms up to his chest, fiddling with his tie. You lightly tug on it, causing him to wrap his arms around your lower back, pulling you in even closer to him. Both of you explore each other's mouths with your tongues as the kiss gradually becomes more sloppy. A moan escapes your lips through the kiss. While still kissing you passionately, Fuyuhiko leans his body into yours, forcing your back and his hands to be pinned to the wall behind you. He slides one of his hands out from behind, and moves it towards your breasts. You reposition your arms, bringing them around his neck, allowing him to have easier access. Understanding your consent, he places his hand on one of your breasts, massaging it softly while you both make out.

Again, you let out a soft moan, letting him know that what he's doing feels great. He brings his other hand from out behind you, and places it on the other breast, fully pushing you against the wall. As his body leans into yours, you can feel how erect he is through his pants. To tease him a little, you bring up your knee and brush it slightly against his crotch. Fuyuhiko lets out a husky grunt, responding to your teasing by moving his hands away from your breasts and instead, he trails them to underneath your shirt. From here, he pulls away from the kiss, causing you to release your arms from around his neck, and he tugs up at your shirt. Both of you in a panting, sweaty mess, you make eye contact. He smirks at you with lidded eyes and you reply in a breathy voice, "Since I'm yours, you can do whatever you want to me~" 

"Fuck, I already know that," He smiles, pulling your shirt up over your head. You waste no time by raising your arms up. He tosses your shirt roughly to the side of the room and stands back in admiration. "Shit, you're so fucking hot. I better be the only fucker in this joint who gets to see you like this."

"You know you are," You grab his tie once more, smirking at him. 

"Shit, I need you, now," He replies, picking you up bridal style.

This causes you to giggle, releasing his tie and wrapping your arms around his neck once more. "You know, you're quite strong despite your short appea-" 

THUD! Fuyuhiko drops you roughly onto his bed before you can finish your teasing sentence. He furrows his brows at you, not in a mad way but more of in a jokingly mad one. You lay sprawled out on the bed, legs lightly spread, arms resting above your head, face extremely red. Fuyuhiko looms over you and slowly crawls onto the bed, above you. "You better not finish that fucking sentence."

"O-Or what?" You stutter, smirking.

He undoes his tie and discards it. Following the tie, he begins to slip out of his jacket, "Or else you'll pay for it. No one makes fun of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the head of the Kuzuryu Clan. Not even a slut like you~"

You know that he slips into calling you dirty words when he's really turned on, and this almost drives you overboard. By the time he's done tossing aside his jacket, you grab his white, button-up shirt and pull him down to you. "Oh yeah, shorty?" You tease once more, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Fuyuhiko grabs your hands, guiding you to unbutton them quicker. You can see the hungry look in his eyes as he maintains eye contact with you. "You're such a fucking bitch," He growls, wiggling out of the shirt as you finish unbuttoning it. Instead of tossing it, the shirt slides off him, partially hanging off the bed. He continues to climb on top of you, a leg on either side of your legs, and hands once again on either side of your head. His built frame stays parallel to yours and you scan his abs up and down. _'My boyfriend is so in shape,'_ You think to yourself before having your eyes meet his again.

"Well you fell for this bitch, so what does that say about you," You use your arms to lean up a little, your faces inches apart once more.

He doesn't verbally respond, but instead he kisses you deeply. Both of his hands glide to behind you as he sits up on his knees, and they begin to fidget with your bra. You sit up into the kiss and allow your hands to explore his built stomach, dragging them from his chest, and lightly grazing them down to his pants. Your hands hook around his black belt as you teasingly tug it down. Of course, it doesn't budge too much, but it causes Fuyuhiko to pull away. "Fuck! This shit is taking too long! H-Here, screw this shit," Instead of trying to unhook the bra, Fuyuhiko impatiently takes hold of it from the bottom and slides it up your body. 

You giggle as you remove your hands from his belt and grab hold of his wrists. You jokingly roll your eyes, smiling at him. "You're such a boy," Moving your hands from his wrists, up to his hands, and to your bra, you reach around and unclasp it for him. 

Still holding onto the bra, he takes it and chucks it across the room. "Why are they made so fucking complicated, shitty design," Returning his attention back to you, Fuyuhiko frowns. "No more bras for you, that's an order."

"Oh, really?" You sit up more, both of you sitting on the bed now. Fuyuhiko's eyes stay focused on your now exposed breasts and he nods.

"Yeah, really. They look much nicer this way, anyway," He grins, leaning over you once more. Fuyuhiko starts to undo his belt which flies off his waist, but he doesn't discard it.

"So you don't want me to wear a bra? Even if I'm hanging with, oh I dunno, Gundham?" You tease, innocently pointing a finger to your chin.

"S-Shut up! You _know_ that's not what I meant," Fuyuhiko is caught off guard with your comment, his face red from your activities and his jealousness. His eyes look to the belt in his hands, and then he faces you with a devious look in his eyes. "You know what, just for that comment," Fuyuhiko doesn't finish his sentence as he takes the belt in his hands and reaches above you.

"W-What are you doing?" You question. He's never used toys or anything before. This was new, and it excited you.

With a grunt, Fuyuhiko grabs your wrists and pins them above your head, tying his belt tightly around them. "There. You're not allowed to use your hands anymore. That's your punishment for bringing up that animal fucker," He kicks off his shoes at the edge of the bed, and then stands up on the bed. Fuyuhiko then slides down his pinstriped pants and kicks them aside, revealing his tight black and yellow print underwear. You can see the bulge of his member through it, partially popping out at the top. Noticing his hardness reminds you of how wet you are by this point. You have almost soaked your panties by how turned on he's made you.

Curious, you attempt to move your hands out from the belt, but he has actually tied it pretty tightly. You giggle at your yakuza boyfriend who's standing above you. You know that this bondage stuff is not his idea, but probably Peko's. He must have asked her about how to spice things up in the bedroom. Normally he is not as adventurous and you wonder if he's taking things up a notch because of what happened earlier. You find yourself falling into a stupid grin as you imagine Fuyuhiko nervously asking Peko something so personal. _'He can be such a dork sometimes,'_ You think to yourself. "Wow, what a punishment, whatever will I do?~" You sarcastically announce as he crawls back over to you.

This time, instead of looming over you, Fuyuhiko pulls down your skirt and panties in one go, removing those along with your shoes in the process. It's such a smooth and swift motion that you let out a tiny yelp in surprise. "Squirm," Is his answer to your question.

You raise an eyebrow at the blonde as he smirks at you. "And how are you gonna do tha-AAAaaagah!~" A loud moan finishes your sentence as Fuyuhiko goes down between your legs. He sticks his tongue inside of you, licking up all your juices. He's right-- all you can do is squirm. You arch your back, moaning his name, "F-Fuyh-hiko! F-Fuck!" Hitting all your sweet spots, he continues to tongue your sex. You really want to be able to grab his head, pull at his hair--anything to grip onto while you are a moaning mess, but your hands stay put, bound to his belt above you. Feeling your walls beginning to close in, he pulls his head away, licking his lips and then wiping them with the back of his hand.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you never think of or even look at another guy again, got it?" He says with a sudden, confident, commanding tone. 

You nod, out of breath. Being pleasured while unable to use your hands was new to you and it is exhilarating. You are the yakuza's slut, and you love it. "Got.. it," You respond in between breaths.

He smirks, removing his tight underwear. Fuyuhiko lets out a sigh of relief as his dick finally is freed from the material. It's hard and shockingly a little above average size. You already knew this, but every time it surprises you because you would think most short guys do not have much. You are a lucky girl. Leaning over you once again, Fuyuhiko takes his hard member that's already lightly coated in pre cum, and lines it up with your sex. His eyes meet yours with a questioning expression, asking once more for consent. You nod, spreading your legs apart some more. He smiles and gradually enters you.

Fuyuhiko is not the most vocal man in bed, however a loud grunt escapes his lips as he completely fills you. His grunt causes you to moan deeply. "P-Please," You beg, waiting for him to adjust to your tightness.

"Anything for you," His voice sounds even more huskier as he says this, immediately thrusting at a moderate pace. One of his hands wraps around the belt that holds your hands together, gripping it tightly. The other one right next to your head as he presses his chest against yours. You can smell the faintness of his cologne along with sweat and a bit of yourself off him. You moan again, and mid-moan, he presses his mouth to yours once more. It tastes a little weird at first, a mix of his usual saliva mixed with yourself, but as your kiss deepens and becomes more sloppily with each thrust, your overwhelming pleasure replaces all your other senses. Moaning into his mouth while he grunts into yours, he picks up the pace. This causes you to throw your head back. "S-Shit! F-Fuyhiko!"

He takes the opportunity to kiss your neck, thrusting even rougher now. Again, you're a screaming, moaning mess. Fuyuhiko decides to mark you as his own, sucking down hard on your neck, grunting from your tightness in the process. Your hands squirm in his as he grips them even tighter in his own. "I'm.. close!" You moan out, causing him to speed up.

Fuyuhiko removes his mouth from your neck, leaving a huge hickey, and brings his face right up to yours. "Fuck, come for me baby," He whispers, continuing his movements. 

His words send you over the edge and you do as he says with one, final, loud moan. While you're finishing, he continues his rapid pace and his grunts become louder. After a minute, he pulls out quickly, and pumps himself several times over your exposed body. Fuyuhiko finally finishes as well, lightly covering your chest with his cum, with a big moan. You don't mind the sudden mess on yourself as you come down from your sexual high.

Before doing anything, Fuyuhiko leans over you once more and releases your wrists from his belt. He throws it aside and hops off the bed, tossing you his dress shirt that is hanging off it. "Here," He comments, "Clean that shit off you."

"Thanks," You reply, taking the nice dress shirt and cleaning yourself up. In the outside world, you would feel guilty about wasting such a nice shirt, however Fuyuhiko's dresser on the island is filled with tons of them, so they're more disposable than outside. "That was.. intense," You pant, your heart is still racing from the intensity of the sex.

Still nude, he walks over to the bedside, and crosses his arms, adverting his eyes with a blush. "Well, I didn't like you talking to that animal fucker, it really pissed me the fuck off the way he was touching you like that."

"If that's how you are when I talk to other men, I might as well start doing it more often," You jokingly fan yourself for effect, giggling, lifting up the blanket to the bed with the other one.

"Don't you fucking dare, I-I'm serious you know," His voice cracks at 'serious' and you playfully roll your eyes. He now looks at you again as you slide yourself under the blanket. 

"I mean we'll see what happens~" You tease, rolling onto your side.

"H-Hey, knock it off," He responds, flustered. "And what are you doing, it's still mid-day you dumb fuck, get up."

"But that was so intense and you left me so sore, can't we just sleep the day away?" You pout, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Fuyuhiko can never say no to your puppy dog eyes so he sighs. You know he probably wants to nap too, that's the most stamina he's ever given you in one session. He's too stubborn to admit it though. "Whatever," He unfolds his arms and joins you under the blanket. "You can be so fucking annoying sometimes."

You have your back facing him, and you smirk. "Well if you think I'm annoying, maybe I'll just go sleep with Gundham instead~"

"Hey!" He wraps an arm around you, pulling you close to him. You feel comfortable and warm against his body. It feels safe. "You're mine, you don't get to sleep with anyone else."

You yawn as both of your heart rates finish calming down from your activities. You smile to yourself, wrapping your arms around his arm. "I know."

Both of you lay there for a few minutes, listening to each other breath, holding each other close. Before you know it, you both fall asleep, enjoying the tiny bit of happiness that exists on this dreadful island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found out today its canon that Fuyuhiko does not wear boxers, but instead, wears black and yellow tight underwear and that he "doesn't have strong feelings towards his underwear." Do what you want with that information lmao.
> 
> Also, I'm surprised I've already received requests, I can't wait to fill them! Expect 1-2 days for head canons and 2-4 for one-shots because between college and my other fic, I don't have enough free time to update daily. But I will try to crank them out as soon as possible : )


	3. Awkward- Makoto Naegi*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do an NSFW one-shot where Makoto tries to be dominant for reader but isn't really sure how to be, and it ends up being a little awkward?....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is probably some grammar errors here, this is just not my week for proof reading lol 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys like this! It was my first time writing gentle NSFW (I mean it is my second time ever writing NSFW, last chapter was my first~ oof) haha

**AWKWARD- MAKOTO NAEGI ***

_(Awkward and Soft DOM! Makoto/ FEM Reader; Kissing; Light Dry Humping; Gentle Sex; Boyfriend/Girlfriend)_

-

Rain pelts lightly against the window as you and your boyfriend, Makoto, lay on his messy bed, with the lights out, watching a movie on his laptop. There's a mountain of pillows snuggled beneath your heads and you lazily pick at the remaining popcorn in the bowl in front of you. Your head leans into his chest, enjoying the softness of his hoodie, while you both cuddle under the blanket. Makoto hoists the laptop up with his knees while one of his arms wraps around you comfortably. The popcorn bowl sits on the blanket in between you both. It is a perfect lazy day. Actually, most days were perfect lazy days for you two.

You and Makoto are not the most out going people-- typically when you hangout you are either watching television, playing video games, or even reading different mangas while sitting next to each other. You both are how, most would say, nerds or losers. Neither of you are bothered by that, however, since you have each other to waste away the days with lazily together. Well that and usually your lazy days end in the two of you having decent sex. Decent, being the key word. 

It's not like Makoto has trouble getting his dick up or like he's small-- the Ultimate Lucky student is actually _pretty_ lucky in that sense despite his height-- but you are normally the one to initiate it. Of course, the two of you have only been dating for a few months and you know how awkward your boyfriend can get. Makoto could hardly finish stuttering out his confession when he asked you out and you just had to cut him off and just say 'yes' to calm him down. To put it lightly, your boyfriend is very awkward. However, you love this quirk about him. The way he gets nervous when you start to unclip your bra. The way his face turns red as he tries to stutter out compliments to you. The way he yelps when you push him down on the bed and trail your fingers from his chest downwards~ You love it! Having a boyfriend that melts at your touch, at just your _gaze_ , fills you with excitement every time. Not to mention he is literally the sweetest boy ever and you never need to worry about him trying to seduce other girls. If anything, he has to worry about you. Not that you would ever do anything, but it's obvious who the dominate one in the relationship is.

Anyway, being dominate is not a problem at all, you actually enjoy it, but sometimes you wish things would change in the bedroom. For once you want to be the one pushed down onto the bed as he teases you. Maybe one day he pushes you up against a wall and rips open your shirt, calling you dirty names. Thinking about such a sweet, awkward boy filled with desire for you and then suddenly decides to take you for himself drives you up a wall. That's probably why while watching the movie you find yourself getting hot and bothered, observing the male lead as he picks up his girl and roughly makes out with her.

Subconsciously you push your thighs together under the blanket, feeling a slight wetness from below. The scene is turning you on and you can't help yourself. The heat from the blanket does you no favors as it only heightens your horniness. You reposition yourself under the blanket slightly. Of course, Makoto notices your movements as his face goes red. He looks between your hot and bothered expression with eyes glued to the screen, and back to the scene that's unfolding before you two. Being the intelligent boy he is, he puts two and two together. Makoto removes his arm from behind you and sits up from his relaxed position. You raise an eyebrow at him, also sitting up, legs crossed under the blanket. "What's wrong?" You ask as Makoto pauses the movie right as the male pushes the girl up against a wall.

He's hesitant at first and does not make eye contact with you, looking away. "M-Mind if I er, try-" His sentence trails off as he brings a hand to his bright red face.

With an amused and intrigued expression, you bring your hands down onto the blanket on top of your lap. "Try what, exactly?"

Both of you are wearing lazy clothes today. You have on a loose tank top that slightly shows your cleavage along with booty shorts, panties, and no bra. Makoto has on his hoodie and a pair of shorts with probably boxers. Anyway, you teasingly press together your cleavage with your arms, having an idea about what he's going to suggest. As if on cue, Makoto finally turns to look at you, eyes looking you up and down as your face blushes from your inner heat. Finally he stammers out, "Mind if I try... that?" He gestures to the paused frame on the computer.

You can't help but laugh. Yes, you knew he was about to ask that, but hearing him offer to throw you up against the wall like that guy in the movie was comical. "I mean it _would_ be a change, but I don't think I could buy that."

"H-Hey! What do you mean? I-I," He looks at the laptop and then back to you, his eyes falling on your breasts, "I can do that!"

"Makoto, you have not been dominate once in our whole time dating, I just can't see you doing it," You tease, pushing the blanket off of you, but being careful to not knock over the popcorn. You stand up and stretch, giggling still.

Makoto stands up now and approaches you. "Let me try, you obviously would be into it, I know you're well.. bothered right now," He tries to smirk at you but you can't take him seriously.

"Well yeah but-" He cuts you off as he puts one hand on the wall next to your head, trapping you between the wall and himself. His sudden closeness makes you drop your giggle and stare into his serious eyes. It's just like your fantasies and you can't help but let out a soft, whispery gasp.

"See I-," He stops himself mid-sentence, clears his throat, and drops his voice an octave. "See I know what I'm doing."

All the sexual tension is replaced by your giggle. He has never used that voice, ever, and you just can't help yourself. It's so cute. "Makoto, it's okay, I can just lead again it's fine," You push his arm aside as his face goes red. 

"Come on, you're not even giving me a chance, (y/n)," Makoto folds his arms as he turns around, watching you take a seat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry babe, but I can't help it, you're too much of a sweetheart," You smile at him.

"Please," He asks as he takes a few steps towards you. "Take it seriously."

"Okok fine, I'll let you try to be the dominate one this time," You let out a fake sigh and chuckle.

"Okay fine, good," He uncrosses his arms and stands right in front of you. You both stand there for a moment. He looks you up and down once more, and then fidgets with his hands. There is silence besides the pitter patter of rain hitting the window. This is... awkward. "Uh, babe, you can start whenever."

"I know I know, it's just that now that you're sitting on the bed... I er... dontknowwheretostart," He says the last part very fast as he adverts his attention, blushing.

 _'He's so awkward,'_ you laugh to yourself. It seems like your boyfriend really wants to do this though, so you decide to help him out. "Well maybe you can start by pushing me down onto the bed?"

He brings his attention back to you, still blushing intensely, and nods his head. "R-Right." Makoto gently leans his form over you, and places his hands on either of your shoulders. He then moderately pushes you onto the bed, immediately bringing himself down with you, gently holding himself up so he's not right on top of you. He has a leg on either side of your legs and his hands stay on your shoulders. However, as all of this happens, the popcorn bowl is knocked over in the process and little pieces of kernels and popcorn scatter all over the floor and blanket. You both look over at the bowl as it clinks onto the ground. Both you and Makoto make eye contact. He removes one of his hands and rubs a finger into his cheek. "My bad," He nervously chuckles.

"You're such a dork," You giggle, rolling your eyes. He looks away again, embarrassed. "And you're awkward, just let me do it this ti-" You gradually begin to sit up, and Makoto snaps out of his embarrassment, lightly shoving you back down.

"No, I've always wanted to try this but I've always been too nervous, let me do this," He holds you down with moderate pressure as he leans closer to you, his face inches from yours.

"Mako-" You're cut off by Makoto suddenly kissing you with light force. It's a soft, passionate kiss. Butterflies rise in your stomach as you kiss him back. As the kiss deepens, Makoto shifts more weight into holding you down to where you can't move your arms. Being unable to touch him with anything except your lips is new and exciting. Even though it's something as subtle as him pushing you down, you enjoy it. A pushy Makoto is just what you needed, despite the awkwardness that comes with it. But it's okay because it just makes him a hundred times more attractive when he fumbles around and trips up.

Suddenly, though, Makoto lifts a hand from your shoulder and grabs the side of your face lightly as you kiss. He pushes his tongue into your mouth and explores it passionately. You follow his lead and let your tongue dance around with his. With your now free arm, you gently take hold of his hoodie strings, pulling him more into you. In the process, you sit up a little bit, and Makoto moves his other arm so that it's wrapped around your waist, his hand softly resting on your ass. This causes you to reposition yourself, wrapping your arms around his neck, tilting your head for better access to his mouth. Both of you sit up onto your knees. You two continue to kiss passionately as both of his arms wrap around your waist, making their way down to your ass. He lightly squeezes your butt with both hands as you softly moan into the kiss. Instinctively, you start to push him down onto his back, used to taking the lead, but he pulls himself fully away mid-push. "Wait..." He pants as a tiny bit of saliva drips down his cheek. Makoto wipes it with his hoodie sleeve.

You pant as well, letting out a tiny whine. "What?" You question, removing your arms from around his neck.

"This..." Makoto responds boldly as he confidently pushes you back down onto the bed, straddles you, and begins to kiss your neck.

Surprised by his sudden confidence and actions, you let a moan escape. "Makoto~"

Your moaning praise encourages him to trail his kisses down from your neck right where the collar of your tank top begins, kissing the top of your breast. He starts to suck at it, trying to leave a hickey. Makoto has never given you a hickey before and you can't help but giggle between breaths. "T-That tickles," You laugh, and finally he stops, and brings up his head, making eye contact with you, lust in his eyes. A tiny hickey appears from where he was sucking, but it's very light.

Makoto glides his hands to the bottom of your tank top, gripping it lightly. "May I?" He asks sweetly, smirking at you. You have to admit, he's getting a little better at being dominant.

You nod as you raise your arms. He slides the top off you with ease, exposing the whole upper half of your body. "You're so cute," He comments as he takes your top and softly drops it off the side of the bed.

You blush as he leans in once more, kissing you deeply with tongue right away. The kiss is hungry and full of desire. You take his face in your hands and his hands find their way to your breasts. Gradually, he massages your breasts as you kiss. This causes your breathing to become shorter and the kiss to become deeper. Impatiently, you move your hands to the collar of his hoodie and tug at it. Makoto takes the hint right away, pulling away from you once more. In one fluid motion he slips off his hoodie and undershirt, and tosses it lightly off the bed. You sit up slightly and he leans into you once more, face inches from yours. "How am I doing so far?" He questions in a husky voice. 

Rarely you heard Makoto's true, sexy voice, and this turns you on even more. You seductively reply, "Not too bad, but I am becoming impatient." With that you lean yourself into him as well, both your pelvics lightly touching. You can feel how hard he is through the fabric of his shorts, so you softly buck your hips into him.

A cute groan escapes Makoto's lips and he blushes, looking away. "S-Sorry," Quickly his eyes meet yours again as you giggle.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," You smile, bringing your arms around his neck and tangling them in his messy, brown hair.

You ruffle his hair lightly and he smiles at you. "S-Shut up," He stutters as he reaches down and starts to slide off your shorts.

Readjusting yourself, you help him get them off and they are discarded off the bed. You glide your hands down from his hair, to his chest, down his abs, and to his shorts. "Make me," You tease, winking at your sweet boyfriend, grazing your hands over his hard on, tugging at his shorts.

Through a small moan, Makoto responds, "Maybe I will." He pushes away your hands and removes his shorts and boxers at once, letting them fall off the bed. His member stands up, very hard and lightly covered with pre-cum at the tip. Immediately he begins to kiss you passionately again, but instead of pushing you down onto the bed, he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you into his lap. You tilt your head, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. Very softly, Makoto begins to grind his hips into yours, his erect dick brushing up against your soaked panties. Both of you moan into the kiss, and his thrust gradually turns to a more moderate pace. With each thrust you want him inside of you more, and eventually you cannot wait any longer. You pull away from the kiss, breathing heavily. "I'm ready," You barely manage to say between breaths as you wiggle out of your panties, giving consent.

Makoto smiles as you reposition yourself on his lap again, this time hovering a little, with your arms wrapped around him again. "Perfect," He smiles sweetly as he uses one hand to line up his erectness with you, and the other around your waist.

You watch his expression as it takes him a moment to find the right line up. He's so awkward sometimes. But finally, he does it, and his eyes meet yours with a nod. You nod back, and lower yourself onto him. Makoto lets out a moan as he fills you completely. You cannot help but moan as well, too turned on by the sound of his cute voice. When he's finally in, he takes his other hand and wraps it around your waist. It takes a moment for him to adjust, and then he begins to softly thrust. You both let out little whimpers and moans as he goes slow for a good bit. Gradually your hips grind as you both stare at each other with lidded eyes and satisfied expressions. This time you instigate a kiss, wanting to feel more of him, closer to him. This causes Makoto to tighten his grasp on you and pump faster. He never goes above a moderate pace, but that just makes you moan even more. With each thrust you can tell how much he cares about you and loves you. It's sweet, just like him, but also passionate. You can feel yourself getting closer to your climax with each thrust.

The two of you continue to kiss each other as he continues to slide in and out of you. You can tell from his rugged breaths in the kiss that he's close too. You take this opportunity to pull away from the kiss and give him short kisses on his cheek instead. "I'm.. almost.. there," He grunts as your small kisses trail to his ears.

You whisper into his ear through a moan, "Do it." His moans start to become more frequent and they cause you to feel even closer to coming as well. He lets out one last, adorable moan before slowing down.

His seed gradually leaks out from you-- you can feel it inside-- and you begin to rub yourself to catch up. Not even a minute after, you let out a loud moan, coming as well. He pulls out of you and you both sit on the bed, sweaty, panting messes. You look at each other and smile. Then you both look to the huge mess you created. "Maybe we should've... put down a towel.. or something," Makoto nervously chuckles in between breaths.

"That would've been... smart," You agree. You both look at each other and laugh. 

Both of you begin to stand up. He hands you his shirt and you use it to clean yourself up. "So, h-how did I do?" He nervously asks you, face extremely red.

"You were a little awkward at first, but I think you did good doming for the first time," You smile, walking up to him. "It was kind of hot~" You whisper, giggling as his face gets even more red.

"T-Thanks," Makoto scratches the back of his head as you give him a peck on the lips. 

"I love you," You say, gliding into a hug.

"I love you too," He replies, hugging you back. Whilist hugging you, Makoto sees the bed and floor right under it. During your sexy fun times, it seems as if his laptop has fallen off and broke in half. How does that even happen?

"How did that happen?!" He questions, causing you to turn around and see.

You giggle, "I guess you're not too lucky, huh?" You tease.

"It's not funny, those things are so expensive!" He lightly pushes you away and goes to inspect his laptop. "What's this?" He pulls something out from the broken pieces. 

You walk over and investigate with him. It seems to be a winning lottery ticket. "Hm, maybe you are lucky," You smile, giggling, hugging him lovingly from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry these take a hot minute to write but I'm hoping to update once every 2-4 days : )


	4. Lucky- Nagito Komaeda (Remnant of Despair)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "perhaps an nsfw one-shot where remnant of despair nagito dominates reader?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who fangirled when I played UDG and saw this sprite, I am very happy to receive this request lmao

**LUCKY- NAGITO KOMAEDA (REMNANT of DESPAIR)***

_(Dom! Nagito/ FEM Reader; Rough Kissing; Praising; Dry Humping; Rough Sex) with some Ultra Despair Girls Spoilers_

-

"AH!" You spring up in bed, holding a hand to your heart, gasping for air. As your breathing gradually calms down, your eyes rapidly scan your new surroundings. Instead of being outside where moments ago you were surrounded by hundreds of Monokumas, you discover that you're in a room of sorts with nothing more than a bed filling the space. "H-Huh?" You mumble, the slight gasp quiet on your lips. _'This is strange..._ ' You think to yourself, slowly pulling off the thin blanket that's wrapped around you.

"Oh hey, I was wondering when you were gonna wake up," A raspy voice comments, perked up it seems. 

Subconsciously you emit a yelp, instinctively grabbing the lousy blanket you just removed, and bringing it up to your chest in fear, as some sort of childish defense mechanism. Your heart practically leaps out of your chest as your eyes immediately follow where the voice came from, finding an oddly dressed boy standing in the shadows of the room, off to the corner. He takes a couple steps out from the darkness of the room, into the middle that's poorly lit by a huge green light buzzing on the wall by the only door. His features are are now visible with the soft, highlighting hue of the green light behind him. He's a fairly tall boy who seems to have a decent build-- not an athletic one but more of a slim yet toned structure. The boy's hair seems to be a moppy mess of white, strawberry blondish color, complimenting his just as white and pale skin. Grey eyes meet yours as he continues to smile, almost with a relieved expression taking over his features.

Clenching the blanket, still surprised at his sudden appearance, you don't respond, still studying the odd boy. A black denim jacket fits around him snuggly with a just as dreary colored grey and red stripped shirt and he wears black denim jeans and black boots to finish off his dark, edgy style. The longer your eyes analysis him, the more interesting his attire becomes. The black jacket seems to have mismatched silver and red buttons, and one of his hands is fully covered by a black and grey striped mitten. However despite all these features, the one that sticks out to you the most is certainly the huge, metal chain clasped around his neck, dangling all the way down to his waist. You guess he takes notice of your obvious puzzlement at the unnatural fashion accessory wrapped around his neck, because next thing he says, he says with a defeated tone, "Ah, you've noticed this huh? Yeah, I was not too excited about it either, but when I agreed to become a servant, the children begged me to wear something to establish my role. It was either this or a maid dress," He awkwardly laughs as he twirls the links of the chain gently in his un-mittened hand.

Gradually you loosen your grip on the blanket. He seems friendly, despite the weird circumstances, and there's just something relaxing about his voice. "W-Who are you?" You ask the pale boy.

"Of course you wouldn't know who a nobody like me is," He responds, adverting his attention from you. Then he turns to face you with a shrug. "I am just but a simple servant to the Warriors of Hope. They asked me to watch over you. Did you know that you've been asleep for two whole days? What an interesting series of events! Way more interesting than my pathetic life."

"Warriors of Hope?" You question, sliding the blanket off yourself and swinging your body to the side of the bed. "Why do I feel like I've heard about that before?" Nervously you rub your arm, trying to fully comprehend the situation you are in.

"Well they _are_ the ones who brought you here, it would be quite the predicament if you couldn't even remember your captors," The pale boy crosses his arms as he takes a few steps over to you, a sort of drag in his feet as he walks, giving off a subtly intimidating feeling. Gradually he shakes his head, still lightly twirling the chain links hanging from his neck.

"Captors?" The word leaves a feeling of dread in the air. Immediately your fight or flight response activates, causing you to spring up, off the bed. Your legs shake a little as you approach the mysterious boy in a panic. "I-I gotta get out of here!" You tell him, fear filling your eyes.

"Well you see, I can't really allow that," He calmly replies, his features coming across soft and friendly despite his despairing words. "Don't get me wrong, I admire your overwhelming hope to leave this place, to escape! But... I was given orders to watch over you, so despite my worthless feelings and opinions, I cannot let you leave. I fully apologize." He looks down as he grabs his arm, frowning. "I feel useless letting a bright, symbol of hope locked in a despairing place such as this..."

He lets out a defeated sigh as your eyes anxiously search the room once more. There does not seem to be anything harmful in the room, and it looks quite comfortable-- an odd place to store a captive. What did they want with a normal girl like you? "D-Do you know what they're planning to do with me?" Your eyes begin to fill with tears. He brings his eyes back up to meet yours, a worried expression on his face. 

"Oh no, please, don't cry!" Gently, his mittened hand grabs your arm as he moves himself closer to you, body inches from yours. You look up at him as a tear begins to fall down your face, eyes filled with despair. He takes his other hand, points out a finger, and softly wipes away the tear. "You don't have to worry about that stuff, being a symbol of hope and all, so please don't be sad..." He removes his hands as he smiles at you sweetly. The boy's smile is infectious, and you sniffle, wiping your eyes with your sleeves, feeling a little calmer at his words. Bringing both of his hands halfway up, the boy partially closes them, his smile growing bigger. "Besides, hope shines the brightest when despair hits the hardest! You must overcome this and fight back! Ha ha, hahahahaha!" 

Glancing up from your sleeve, you notice a sort of insanity in his eyes. His laugh sounds borderline maniacal and you let out a gasp. Grey eyes look down at you, and immediately he stops laughing, returning to his calm expression. "Ah sorry, I got a little carried away there. He he, hehehe," He awkwardly chuckles, scratching the back of his head with his unmittened hand.

"It's... okay," You reply hesitantly, studying his now sweet expression. Before, you didn't notice how attractive this boy actually was. Yes, he is very pale skinned, but now that he's up close to you, you realize he's kind of hot. The way his messy, white hair bounces as he chuckles. The way his unnaturally colored eyes draw you in, a mix of hope and despair swirled into them. The way his body is lean, yet not too skinny or buff, and is shaped well with his clothes. The edgy attire giving off a mysterious vibe, completely contradicting his seemly sweet personality. You find yourself blushing as you continue to look into his eyes. "I mean, you've been really kind to me so far, so thank you."

"Oh I don't deserve any thanks at all, please, it's only natural for me to be so kind to a person of hope, especially one as attractive as yourself," He blushes as he says that last part, raises his hands in protest to your thanks.

"T-Thanks," You stammer out, adverting your attention, embarrassed by his compliment. Having a boy call you attractive so nonchalantly like that really surprises you, you have never met anyone so bold and confident yet self-deprecate before. He is extremely unique, and you find yourself wanting to know more about him. What's his deal? Why was he here? How come he keeps calling you, a normal girl, a symbol of hope?

He takes a few steps back, leaning against the wall parallel to the bed. You both end up standing there in silence for a moment, despite the questions filling your mind, as he returns his unmittened hand to fiddle with his chain links. The boy even starts to lightly hum to himself, a relaxed smile on his lips. Eyes with no worry at all in them. You watch him for a moment, stunned by his calm demeanor yet attracted to it. Perhaps your emotions are heightened from the extreme situation you find yourself in, but for some reason you just want him to notice you more, talk to you more, comfort you in this dilemma. "So how did you get stuck in a place like this?" You finally ask, taking a seat on the side of the bed. 

"Huh?" He questions, halting his humming, eyes on you now. "Oh, well it's only fitting that a scumbag like me should work for such a lowly group. Besides, I don't mind it too much, especially now that my job is to take care of such a beautiful symbol of hope as yourself," He smiles brightly at you as he kicks off of the wall, taking a step towards you.

You blush at the 'beautiful' comment, and you're excited to have his attention once again, however one question keeps boggling your mind the most. "You keep calling me a symbol of hope, but I'm just an ordinary girl. What makes you think I am hopeful? I-I don't even know where I am right now," You raise an eyebrow, a serious expression on your face.

"Well of course you're a symbol of hope! The way you fought off those Monokumas until you couldn't stand anymore? It was amazing to watch! Surely a girl as amazing as you can be called a symbol of hope," His hands move greatly with his words as he closes in the distance between you two, standing directly in front of you.

"You saw that?" You ask, wondering how he was able to watch you during that situation.

"Uh-huh," He nods, bringing his face inches from yours. You lean back a little, surprised by his sudden closeness. Subtly, you can smell his cologne-- it gives off an edgy yet sophisticated aroma-- and you bring your hands back to lean onto the bed. "It was very attractive to see a normal girl like you fight back in such a spiritful manner..." He whispers, his voice with a sudden, seductive tone. "I would just love to have such a strong hope all to myself, but," Just as quickly as he had leaned in, the boy draws away, crossing his arms, looking down at his shoes, "A worthless piece of trash like myself shouldn't even be allowed to touch, let alone converse, with such a girl."

It takes you a moment to register what he means, and suddenly you are a blushing mess. _'Does he want to be intimate with me?'_ You wonder, butterflies attacking your stomach. If you're gonna be locked up in this room with such an attractive boy, you might as well take him up on the offer. It's not everyday that someone just admits to wanting to touch you while also finding you stunning and amazing. His boldness in his word choices starts to make you want him. The mysterious vibe, the edgy attire, the faraway yet relaxed look in his deep, grey eyes... You feel yourself becoming damp as your thoughts dive into dirtier and dirtier corners. "You're not trash," You respond, reaching out a hand to him, lightly grasping the sleeve of his jacket. He lets out a gasp as his eyes search yours. "We can try to escape this place, together, you know. And I really don't mind if you want to talk to me.. or t-touch me." You look away at the last part, releasing your grip, grabbing your arm awkwardly.

"For someone like you to offer such a hope to myself," His features shift into a smile, and he chuckles. "I knew you would be the one, the symbol of hope to break this cycle of despair!" The boy boldly leans over your figure, placing a hand on either side of you on the bed, face inches from yours once again. "I know that I am a nobody and don't deserve anything, but," A smirk finds its way to his lips, eyes locked onto yours, "My luck must be turning around for you to allow me such privileges, especially because you just met me~"

Your speechless as his mood one-eighties. The confidence in his voice along with the aroma of his cologne and the desire in his eyes drives you crazy. Subconsciously, you part your lips as your breathing becomes a little heavier. The tension between you two is strong, and you know you can both feel it. Deciding to make the first move, your hand finds its way to his chain links, and you grab it. "You're so mysterious," You reply breathy. His eyes do not break from your gaze despite you holding his chain. "It's really attractive for a nobody," Taking a shot in the dark, you pull in the chain gently, pulling the mysterious boy into a gentle kiss.

It only lasts for a few seconds. He doesn't kiss back, but instead lets out a "Hm?" in surprise of your actions. Releasing the chain from your grip, you pull away, studying his reaction. He stares at you, curiously, and you begin to feel as if you misread the room. Misread his actions. Misread his words. Immediately you begin to panic, and that panic washes over your face. "I-I'm sorry, I think that I-" You let out a cute, tiny yelp as he smirks and leans in and kisses you passionately, his figure completely over yours.

His soft lips press moderately against yours as he leans completely into you, causing you to hold yourself up with your arms in a lean. He wastes no time prodding his tongue at your lips, asking for entrance. Of course, you part your mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to roam around, dancing with your tongue inside. The kiss is deep, and you tilt your head to have better access to his mouth. During the kiss, he brings a knee up to the bed, causing you to lean back farther onto the mattress. You let out a small moan when this happens. This causes the boy to slightly chuckle into the kiss, before pulling away, leaving a tiny line of saliva between you two that ends up breaking. You pant, still leaning back onto the mattress, a wave of confusion in your eyes. He wipes his mouth with the back of his mitten, staring at you with lidded eyes and a smirk.

"I'm sorry I can't control myself," He huskily whispers, bringing his other leg up to the bed so he is kneeling over you. You lay back completely on the bed now, trapped under his dominate form. "Being able to be this intimate with someone as amazing as you fills me with hope, and I would never forgive myself if I let this opportunity pass. Of course, only if I'm lucky enough for you to let me go farther that is..." He straddles your waist as he leans over your face, hands leaning on the bed, placed on either side of your neck.

The pure desire in his eyes is enough to make your panties soaking wet from just the stare. His dominate demeanor makes your heart race, curious of how far and rough he will go. You can not get enough of the mystery that is this boy, and so you lustfully reply as you lean up slightly on your elbows, "Please."

"Today really is my lucky day~" He seductively responds, leaning in. You shut your eyes in anticipation of another steamy kiss, however instead his lips hover over yours as he teases you. Gradually, you open your eyes, and his mouth makes its way to your ear instead. "I feel bad, I never really introduced myself... the name's Nagito Komaeda," His voice is breathy in your ear, and you let out a tiny shudder of pleasure. After his delayed introduction, Nagito pulls his head back, inches from your face. "I figured if we are to go farther, I would love to hear my obsolete name escape from the lips of the hope I admire so much." 

You open your mouth to introduce yourself as well, wanting him to know your name. He puts a finger to your lips, though, and shakes his head. "No need to introduce yourself (y/n), the Warriors of Hope have talked about you so much, it's almost like I know you," He smirks once again, watching you slowly close your mouth, chuckling. "That's why, I haven't been able to get you out of my head, and that's why..." He removes his hand from your lips, gradually bringing it to your hair, and gliding his hand along the side of your face, "I need you so much right now."

The fact that he's thought about you in this perverted way for a while makes you feel especially hot and bothered. All logic and common sense leaves your mind as it's overcome with just one thing: Wanting Nagito to dominate you. As those final words leave his lips, he cups the side of your face, his eyes asking for consent one last time to triple check that everything is okay. To answer his questioning expression, you bring your lips up to meet his once more. He understands that you want this just as much as him now, and he immediately shifts into second gear. 

Unlike his gentle movements earlier, Nagito without removing his hand from your face, pushes you down hard onto the bed with his other hand. Not hard enough to hurt you, but enough where you let out a gasp in the kiss. He doesn't stop the kiss though, and passionately slides his tongue in once more. His tongue roughly slides in and out of your mouth as both of you continuously tilt your heads, trying to keep a quick and hungry pace. As you crane your neck up to push yourself deeper into the kiss, Nagito brings his hips down onto yours hard, causing you to moan loudly into his mouth from the sudden movements. He whispers lustfully into the kiss, pulling away for only seconds at a time, "Keep making... cute noises like... that... and I will... definitely... lose control," You two continue to kiss deeply for another minute or two as the words 'lose control' hang in the air. 

Suddenly, he pulls completely away, sitting up on his knees. Nagito begins to remove his jacket, throwing it roughly to the other side of the room and then he kicks off his shoes on the side of the bed, dropping them onto the floor. He does all of this while smiling at you, a panting mess. You're taking a ton of breaths as well, your lips swollen from the nonstop make out session. You decide to sit up, out of breath from the kissing and desperate for his touch. He smirks, grabbing at your shirt and using it to pull you onto his lap as he sits.

Immediately you feel his hard on, prodding at you through the tightness of his jeans. It causes you to let out a whimper of sorts as your clothed clit brushes up against it in the process. "N-Nagito," You whine, your hands coming up to his chest as you lean into him.

He smiles at you, "Watching you become so flustered from my scummy actions is like a fantasy," Lightly pushing your hands away so he can remove his shirt. In the process, he leaves on his chain and mitten. You wonder why he would keep it on, but you decide not to question it. Your mind is too focused on his built chest and abs. Returning your hands to his chest, you trace them up and down him, finally placing one hand flat as you tilt your head up at him, twirling your fingers on your other hand around the chain.

"You have such a nice body," You comment in a whisper, lips parted, waiting for him to make his next move. Gradually you find yourself gently rocking over his crotch, needing some sort of friction, attention, down below. The anticipation is driving you crazy with horniness.

"Yours is way more superior to mine," He responds as his hands find their way to the bottom of your shirt and slide it off in one motion, allowing your lacy bra underneath to be exposed. "What a beautiful material, I must say," He smirks, hands trialing their way up to your breasts, cupping them in the material. He gives them a squeeze with his unmittened hand while you still look up at him, your eyes heavily lidded, letting out a loud moan. This causes you to rock harder into him, gripping the chain harder as he releases a grunt. "You look so vulnerable and cute in this state~" He huskily whispers, mindlessly massaging your breasts-- well more of massaging one of them while the mittened hand is just pressed to the other one. You can't help but let out a bunch of tiny moans and whimpers as he continues to fondle you. His hips slightly rock back into yours and before you know it, you are both dry humping at a tediously slow pace.

Nagito's massage follows the hula-hoop rhythm you both set, and eventually you decide you need more. "Nagito, p-please, I need you," You moan as he continues to play with you.

His hands immediately stop what they're doing and he smirks down at you. "I've been waiting to hear you say that," His hands move down to your pants, gripping them at the waist, and causing you to fall back onto your back. He roughly slides them off of you, leaving you in nothing but your panties and bra. After he throws them to the side of the room, Nagtio jumps onto his knees again, and removes his own pants. He shimmies out of the jeans, leaving him in nothing but a pair of grey checkered boxers. His length bulges out from beneath the fabric, revealing that he is most certainly not small in that manner. You move to sit up from your now laying position, but he pushes you down roughly. "No don't move, you look perfect right now," Nagito leans over you, his face admiring your compromising position.

You lay on the bed in your lacy, matching set of bra and panties, legs parted and arms sprawled out above you, face extremely red from all the foreplay, and lips still swollen from your earlier kiss. Panting, your eyes meet his as he crawls over you. Nagito then brings his lips down to your neck, causing you to moan. At first he give you a bunch of small kisses, tracing around your neck and collar bone, but he then starts to lightly nibble the side of your neck, as almost a test. "Ahhh~" You moan, throwing back your head in pleasure. You can feel him smirk into your skin as he then bites down onto your neck, hard. "N-Nagito! T-That will l-leave a m-mark..." You struggle to stammer out in between moans. He adds a little more pressure at your statement, and your moans deepen.

Finally, he pulls away, bringing a hand to his chin. "Yeah, that's perfect, a bruise like that left by a nobody like me is almost poetry on your body." He left the mark where you would not be able to see it without a mirror, however from the way it throbs, you can tell it will stay bruised for at least a week. That just turns you on more though so you lightly rub your thighs together, thinking about how he has just marked you as his territory. He can tell how bothered you are from the expression on your face, so he brings himself back over to you, swiftly grabbing hold of your panties. "I bet you want me to remove these now, right?" He asks, his grey eyes staring at you in a teasing way.

You nod, unable to think of a verbal response, and he removes the panties. Before tossing them aside, he holds them up, inspecting them. "I made you so wet, what an honor," They rejoin the rest of your clothes on the other side of the room as he tosses them. "Now, can you do me a favor and remove your bra? I would but," He holds up his mitten hand as he awkwardly laughs. "This hand is practically dead, he he he."

 _'So that explains the mitten, good to know.'_ You sit up as you unclasp your bra, letting it fall off the bed. He stares at you for a good moment, smiling. 

"I've never seen something so gorgeous in my life, I truly am ultimately lucky," Nagito, sitting now, removes his boxers and discards them. He begins to gently stroke his length as his eyes follow your curves and sexual features. 

You cannot help but look at his girthy, long dick. No wonder why he spoken so boldly to you, anyone that size has nothing to hide. You watch him as his face continues to flush red, eyes half open, staring right at you. Having a boy play with himself as you just sit there and watch excites you even more, and your hand begins to mindlessly find itself at your sex. "Why do that when we're about to get started?" He suddenly says, grabbing your wrist and pulling your hand away. You let out a whimper in protest, wanting to touch yourself as well. Ignoring your whimper, Nagito picks you up at the waist, and throws you back into his lap, his hard on pushing at your entrance. "I mean, only if you'll let me start, that is."

You're face to face with him, his mouth by your ear, a breathy groan escaping his lips. "Please, I want you so bad," You muster out, lifting yourself up a little so he can line himself up.

Nagito moans at just your words, and it send a shiver of pleasure down your spine as it echoes into your ears. "Perfect," He finally says, lining himself up quickly. "I'm ready." Gradually you push yourself onto his thickness, feeling his length fill you inch by inch until it's completely in. He grunts into your ear, causing you to release a moan. Before starting, he whispers lustfully to you. "If it becomes too much, just say so." 

Before you respond, he begins to thrust into you roughly. The speed of his thrusts completely contradict the relaxed tone in his voice. You can't help but let out screams of pleasure as he pounds you. Your breasts bounce harshly with the extreme pace. Nagito begins to nibble on your ear, licking at your lobe between his grunts and moans as well. This causes you to wrap your arms tightly around his back, "Nagito!" He continues to thrust roughly, bringing himself almost fully out and fully into you with each bounce. While thrusting, he pulls his head back so he can make eye contact with you, enjoying your lewd expressions while he fucks you. 

"F-Fuck," He huffs, suddenly stopping. Before you can ask what's the matter, he pushes you down onto your back, dick still inside of you. Again, he begins to thrust roughly, his cold chain link bouncing up and down on your breasts as he towers over you. This causes you to whine and moan more, the overstimulation of his thick member thrusting into you while the coldness of the chain slashes at your breasts. It doesn't hurt too bad, but it does hurt just enough where you can feel it amidst the pleasure. Gripping the sheets of the bed under you, you squeeze your eyes shut, enjoying the rough ponding from the servant boy. You start to feel your walls closing in as Nagito moans some more.

The pleasure in his voice almost sends you over the top. "I-I'm... c-close!" You announce in between his thrusts as he smirks down at you, bringing his face up to yours.

"Please, finish.. for me," He pants out, planting his lips on yours. 

You scream into his mouth as one of his thrusts brings you to completion. He slows down for you as you come down from your pleasure high, still thrusting but not as roughly, pulling away from the kiss. It takes a few more thrusts for him to become close, and he quickly removes his member, pumping a few times, expelling his seed all over your chest. "(Y/n)!" He moans as he releases himself, the warm fluids dripping down your body.

Taking a couple, deep breaths, you lay there on the bed, satisfied from the intense sex you just had. Your eyes wander down to your breasts that have red marks all over them from the chain. That was going to hurt later, but you didn't mind it in the slightest. Finally, you turn to look at Nagito, who scratches the back of his head with a nervous smile. "Hehe, sorry I got a little carried away there," A blush forms on his face as his eyes lock with yours.

"It's ok, it was really good," You smile, also blushing. It was not often you would just have sex, spurr of the moment like that. It was exhilarating. But also exhausting. You find that you're unable to get up, too tired from your activities, and just lay there in the mess you and Nagito created.

"Here," Nagito smiles, getting up and grabbing his shirt to hand to you. "I have a few others in my chambers, don't worry about it." You take the shirt and clean yourself up, and then you toss it across the room. 

"Thanks," You giggle, sitting up slowly.

"Well... I guess I should get going and report to the Warriors of Hope that you've awakened," Nagito brings to stand up, but you grab his arm. 

"Can you stay for a bit?" You ask.

"Huh?" He questions, turning his head to meet your pleading eyes. "You want me to stay? Despite my gross actions?"

You giggle, smiling at him. "Of course," and his eyes study yours. 

After gazing at you for a moment, he smiles back. "A nobody like me would be glad to stay with you for a bit."

With that he climbs into the bed with you, and the two of you begin to talk about the crazy situation you have found yourselves in. You lay on your side, hands folded by your head as he tells you some crazy scenarios he has been in, laying on his side, facing you, leaning his head up with his arm. You two share a laugh and you begin to think that being taken as a prisoner was the best thing to happen to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized the whole beginning of this (obviously minus the sexy fun times with Nagi-Wagi) could legit be the start of a fic for UDG lmao. Sometimes I get carried away for these one shots *insert Nagito awkward laugh*
> 
> Also sorry that was a lot of story lmao I couldn't help myself! Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this one, I had a lot of fun writing it lol
> 
> (Also I wanted to do so much more for this one but I had to stop myself lmao)


	5. Relaxing Hope- Nagito Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you do a sfw one shot of nagito and gender neutral reader cuddling in bed and falling asleep after a long day?"

**RELAXING HOPE- NAGITO KOMAEDA**

_(Significant Others; Gender Neutral Reader; Cuddles; Gentle Kisses; SFW)_

-

It's around midnight. You and your boyfriend, Nagito, had offered to help your friend, Hajime Hinata, move in a few blocks away. He had claimed he only had a few boxes and you and Nagito could never say no to helping a friend, but a half hour mission soon turned into a whole day fiasco. Carrying furniture, boxes, books, and even video game consoles up and down the five flights of stairs for each trip was exhausting. Not to mention that Hajime soon was distracted when the next door neighbor stopped in to say 'hi.' It was obvious he had instantly fallen in love with this, Chiaki Nanami, girl because he dropped everything he was doing and talked to her for a good while. Which is fine, you know that everyone deserves a chance at happiness, but couldn't the boy wait until you were done moving his shit in?

This left a majority of the work to you and Nagito. You begged your fluffy haired boyfriend to bother Hajime into assisting you guys, or even leaving for that matter, but he gave you one of his sweet smiles. 'No, let's not bother him. Let him do his thing, ya know? I'd feel awful if our selfishness ruined his opportunity at love in this hopeless building. Besides, we're a team, we got this.' The way he had blushed when he stated you were a team caused butterflies to erupt in your stomach. Yes, you two have been dating for quite some time now-- long enough where you even live together-- but every time he says something along those lines, you can't help but fall in love with him all over again. He was just so kind, always thinking of others, and always reassuring you that the two of you can do anything in the name of hope. So, in his spirit and with his friendly determination, you helped Nagito move in all of Hajime's things while he flirted with his neighbor.

Now, you and Nagito are just arriving home. Since Hajime's new apartment is a few blocks away, you didn't drive or take transportation, but just walked. Which in hindsight was not a wise choice given how tired your legs are from walking up and down that staircase all freaking day. "I'm _soooo_ tired, Nagito," You complain as the two of you finally reach your house.

He chuckles, interlacing his fingers with yours as he holds your hand. "I know, me too, I didn't expect things to quite go that way today. How unlucky of us, huh?" Awkwardly, Nagito laughs, fidgeting in his jacket pocket with his other hand for the key.

"Yeah, today was quite unlucky." You let out a chuckle as well as you recall how you got the house. Nagito had won it in a lottery... somehow? It was a penny scratch off, the the main prize was a three-floored single home with four bedrooms, two baths, and a huge living room and kitchen. It just so happened that earlier that day he had asked if you two wanted to get a house together. It was a stroke of luck for sure. His Ultimate Talent surely had a will of its own. However, he's right, today you two found yourselves on the other side of his luck spectrum. It was an unlucky day indeed and you both just wanted to collapse onto your bed and sleep.

-

THUD.

"I'm beat," You sigh as you plop down onto the king sized bed, stretching on the grey checkered blanket. "I don't think I can do anything for at _least_ a week, Hajime has ruined my will to do anything ever again."

Your boyfriend laughs as he brushes his teeth in the bathroom in your shared room. He wears a long, mint green tee-shirt and grey pj shorts. The two of you had gotten changed immediately upon getting upstairs. Nagito, being the sweet boy he is, had allowed you to do your nightly routine first so that you could lay down before him. He never minded letting you rest before him-- that's just the type of guy he is-- and you loved him for that. Nagito's just so caring and sweet. He finally responds to you, toothbrush still in mouth. "I gwet that, tuhday hash been roufgh."

A laugh escapes your lips as you listen to the lisp the toothbrush gives him. "Don't talk with your mouth full, love."

He spits it out in the bathroom, freshening up, finishing his routine. Finally, Nagito enters the bedroom, switching off the lights. "Hehehe, sorry," He scratches the back of his head as he approaches the bed.

"Come here and lay with me," You outstretch your arms to your hope-crazed boyfriend. He smiles at you, doing exactly as you ask. 

"I couldn't imagine spending the rest of the night doing anything else," and with that Nagito joins you on the bed, the two of you crawling under the blanket, facing one another. You both lay there for a moment, smiling peacefully. Nagito is the first one to break the calming silence. "I still can not believe that a piece of filth like me was lucky enough to date someone as amazing as you." He cups your cheek as he says that.

You smile even bigger, lightly taking hold of his arm in your hand. "Oh shut up, you're not trash at all, you're my adorable boyfriend." 

The two of you share a giggle as he kisses you gently on the check. When he pulls away, he gently removes your hand from his arm, and raises his arm. "Is it okay if trash like me were to cuddle such a stunning person?"

You roll your eyes at him. "Love, you really gotta have more confidence in yourself," Booping his nose and chuckling, you turn your back to him, gradually scooting back into his soft shirt.

He lets his arm wrap around you, pulling you closer to him. You can feel his chest rise and lower against your back. It's so comforting, so relaxing, so safe. "Sorry, it's a force of habit. I'll try better."

You enclose your hands on top of his hand that's wrapped around you. He nuzzles his head into your back. "Promise?" You ask, closing your eyes, allowing his soft breathing to lull you to sleep.

It's quiet for a moment. A cricket chirps somewhere outside. You can feel Nagito smile behind you as his hold on you tightens a bit. "Promise..." He tiredly responds, with a yawn.

His yawn is infectious, causing you to yawn as well. "...Good..." You reply in almost a whisper.

Nagito falls asleep first. His breathing reduced to a slow, comforting rhythm. You subconsciously match your breathing to his patterns, and gradually... you feel yourself... fall into a nice..... deep...... sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey this was so relaxing to write I almost nodded off myself thinking about it lol


	6. Substitute Teacher Taka- Kiyotaka Ishimaru*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it's not too weird can you do an NSFW one shot where the Reader convinces her boyfriend Taka to have sex with her during detention,,,,and he sorta let's out the fact that he has a teacher/student kink??,,,,,,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been slammed with school work so this one is a tinge late but alas, here it is haha
> 
> Also again, didn't proof read, but this was a fun one to write lol

**SUBSTITUTE TEACHER TAKA- KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU***

_(DOM! Taka/FEM Reader; Boyfriend/Girlfriend; Teacher/Student Roleplay; Expeditionist Reader; Spanking) with special appearance from a made up teacher._

-

TICK.... TICK.... TICK.... TICK....

The classroom is silent. You sit at the very front desk, diagonally from the teacher's desk where your captor, Mr. Errr... uhhh... _'Shit, what is his name?'_ He's a teacher you have had a few times over the years but you can't seem to ever remember his name. Anyway, he is a hard ass, much like your goody-two-shoes boyfriend, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. However, this bald, chubby buzz kill always has it out for you: _"Miss (L/n) no texting in class"_ , _"Miss (L/n) stop putting 'kick me' signs on Mr. Hagakure"_ , _"Miss (L/n) I've had it with your shenanigans, detention! After class!"_ It was insane! Does he really expect you to just sit through his lame, boring lectures without doing anything to stimulate your brain? Not only that, but now you have to sit through two hours of _nothing_ for doing literally nothing but enjoying life? This is a crime! Unjust punishment is what it is!

You remember when you told Taka at lunch about your new after school plans and he was as pissed off about it as you were... but for different reasons, of course. Taka lectured you on how you must serve your time for disrupting the class and how your GPA will plummet if you keep up this devious behavior. You had rolled your eyes playfully, smiling at the cute good boy. Before he could finish his lecture, you surprised him with a peck on the lips, and that shut him right up. Despite dating for quite some time, he always falls into a stammering, blushy mess whenever you surprise him with any affection when he's least expecting it. He had decided, after your kiss, that perhaps he was thinking too harshly about the situation and, maybe, perhaps your 'skewed' perspective on class rules 'can' be right... in a way. He was always easy to win over-- which is way he didn't break up with you after discovering your reputation at the school. This is probably your fifth detention in two months, and yet the Ultimate Moral Compass is still your boyfriend. He still supports you, loves you, does _intimate_ stuff with you... You believe that he thinks he can change you for the better, however in reality, you're gradually teaching the naive moral compass about the excitement of breaking rules. One, small peck on the lips at a time.

Either way, you find yourself in this boring, uneventful situation. You yawn as you lean your elbows onto your desk, dropping your head into your hands, staring at the clock on the wall.

TICK... TICK... TICK... TICK...

"Ugggh!" You groan loudly, letting out a bored sigh. Mr. _'Samson? Is that his name? Noo... I don't think so?'_ shoots you a glare as he peeks out from the dated newspaper he's reading. "Nerd," You mutter to yourself, silently judging him for his dumb hobbies.

"No talking, delinquent," He spits at you, angrily shuffling his newspaper in his hands.

You sit at the desk. Bored. Quiet. No phone, no notebook for doodles, no nothing but your thoughts to keep you occupied. Which, shocker, are also boring you. You need to talk to someone, do _something_ before these two hours kill you with boredom. Again, you find yourself watching the clock slowly tick away the hours, the minutes, the seconds until your sweet, _sweet_ release. 

TICK... TICK... TICK... TI-

The door to the classroom flies open. You perk your head up in curiosity as you surprisingly observe an all too familiar dark haired, red eyed boy in white. "Taka?" You mutter in surprise.

"Sir, Mr. Skuzzletin, Sir!" Taka salutes the teacher formally.

 _'That's his name! What a dumb fucking name,'_ You think to yourself, glad that Taka helped solve that mystery for you.

Mr. Skuzzletin sets down his paper, still sitting, and glares at your boyfriend. "What's the matter Mr. Ishimaru, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Uh yes, I know you are overseeing detention..," Taka makes eye contact with you, a light blush forming on his cheeks as he narrows his eyes in disappointment, but he instantly shakes his head and meets his gaze with the teacher once more. "However I bring you urgent business. As I was surveying the halls, I stumbled upon a white haired student who seems to be stuck in the vending machine. It's quite the unlucky situation and the principal asked me to have you come to the rescue due to your background in machinery." Taka bows his head. "If you could please help rescue this kid, sir, that would be very great."

The teacher stands from his desk, rolling his eyes. "Not this shit again..." He sighs as he approaches the door. Before leaving, he cranes his neck, shooting you a glare. "If you move one inch from that seat before I get back, you get an extra day of detention-- got it?" 

You mimic him, raising your hands mockingly. " _Got it"_ He continues to stare you down and Taka joins in, shooting you a mad glare. You roll your eyes. "Yes, fine whatever."

The teacher turns to Taka. "I'll be back in about an hour, until then, watch that one," Taka nods his head in understanding.

Saluting him once more. "I will not let you down, sir!"

"Pft, whatever," Mr. Skuzzletin leaves the room, mumbling indistinctly to himself.

The door swings shut behind him, leaving you and Taka alone in the detention room. Suddenly, you're not bored anymore and a devious idea comes to mind. _'This afternoon may be interesting after all,'_ You smirk internally to yourself.

Your eyes fall onto Taka, who crosses his arms. "You really gotta stop with this deviant behavior, (y/n), disrupting class is not okay. How else are you supposed to succeed in the future if you just brush off education and rules like that?" He gives you a worried expression, taking a few steps over to the desk you are sat at.

With your head still leaning into your hands, you glance up at him with fake sad eyes, "You're so right babe, I've been a very bad girl." You blink a few times, a small pout on your lips. 

"S-Stop it," He stammers, face blushing red as he looks into your eyes, pushing his arms closer into his chest. "I-I'm actually trying to help set you on the r-right path."

"Do you _really_ wanna do that though?" You bring your hands down onto the desk, lightly sitting up, and lean forward towards the hall monitor. Your face is inches from his as you smirk at him. "I happen to know that you have a thing for bad girls. I mean, during sex you're always calling me nau-"

He cuts you off, waving his hands at you, sweating bullets. "Are you c-crazy, missy?! What if the t-teacher comes back and hears you saying such u-unwholesome comments on school grounds?!"

"Relax Taka," You giggle, sitting back down into the desk. You always love flustering him up, especially on school grounds. His passion for the rules is insane in your eyes, and you love to watch him squirm as you gradually convince him to break them. The other week you were able to convince him to steal an extra cookie from the cafeteria, which took some time to talk him into, but watching how freaked out he became afterwards was adorable. Eventually, he calmed down, and confided in you that breaking a rule every now and again is actually kind of exciting. But, he doesn't want to make a habit of it. However, today you are feeling especially naughty and you're curious to see how far you can push your boyfriend. So, you whisper seductively, "I mean he's not coming back for an hour, and a lot can be done in an hour, don't ya think?"

Immediately Taka's face turns immensely red and he takes a step back from you. "A-Are you crazy, (y/n)?! Y-You're not talking about sexual intercourse, are you? On school grounds nonetheless?! T-That's unheard of!"

You go to stand up, "Oh come on, you said breaking a rule every now and then is exciting, right? Well, what's more exciting than doing it somewhere public?" You weave around the desk, standing right in front of him, eyes filled with desire and excitement. 

"Well Yeah, I said that about stealing a cookie, b-but this is a whole other level of rule breaking," He takes another step back, hitting the teacher's desk behind him, and leaning back onto it, slightly, as you corner him.

"I mean we already had plans to do it later tonight, so why not just move it up, huh?" You purposely cross your arms across your chest in a way that emphasizes your cleavage. Like you predicted, Taka's eyes wander down to them, and he gulps.

"I-I mean the offer is most certainly... enticing," Nervously Taka's eyes shoot to the windowless door, back to your cleavage, and then gradually up to meet your eyes. 

You notice a new, sparkle of interest in his features as he thinks about the situation. You have him hooked now, perfect. As part of your plan, you draw yourself away from him, hugging your arms closer to your body, adverting your attention. "We don't _have_ to do it though. We can always waste this opportunity and just sit in this classroom being bored an-"

Suddenly you hear a few footsteps and then an arm wraps around your waist, spinning you around to face him. You let out a tiny "Hm?!" as you are now face to face with your hot boyfriend. His red eyes search yours for a moment as he holds you up, keeping you from falling from the surprise grab. Instinctively, your hands find themselves pressed against his chest as you look up at him, blushing. "You know, I hate you so much," Taka states in a husky whisper, eyes not meeting yours. "I used to think I had a good idea of right from wrong but with you, I suddenly feel like there's something I'm missing..." His gaze finally meets yours, a new confidence beaming from him along with a hint of lust. "And that's why I must accept your offer and broaden my horizons... s-sexually." His face stays bright red.

Before you can reply to his statement, the hall monitor leans in and kisses you passionately. Again, you let out a "Hmpf!" in surprise of the sudden boldness. _'What could have possibly changed his attitude so quick?'_ You wonder. Yeah, you know that you tried to use your amazing sex appeal to sway his decision, but your tits can only do so much. Something else must have clicked within him. You had to figure out what before you two continue, it's really bothering you. In the meantime, however, you enjoy his soft lips smashing into yours. His strong cologne wafting around you. 

Finally, Taka pulls away, smirking down at you. You have definitely seen this side of him in the bedroom multiple times, it's hot and exciting, however not once has he ever let this persona out around school-- never. You take this opportunity to stand up straight and draw away from him. "What's gotten into you, babe?" You ask, raising an eyebrow, hands on hips as a smile tugs at your lips. "I mean, I know I've been trying to get you to come out of your shell, but for you to crack this easy? I'm no fool."

"Look... I never, er, told anyone this but..." His confidence fizzles into an embarrassed expression as he scratches the back of his head. "It's been a fantasy of mine to er... ya know..." Taka awkwardly chuckles as he raises his eyebrows at you.

It takes you a moment to register what he's implying. Finally, it hits you. "Oh.. oH!" You smirk greatly at him, closing in the distance once more. "So you've always wanted to do it in the school, is that it Mr. Rule Follower?" 

"Well there's actually, a uh, little more to it then... that... But you'll think I'm so weird and it is most certainly unacceptable for me to reveal my s-sexual urges with you... despite our uh, multiple intercourse sessions," Again, the boy crosses his arms, adverting his attention.

"Oh well now you _have_ to tell me!" Bewilderment fills your eyes as you clasp your hands together in a pleading way.

"It's too, dirty," He replies, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth sheepishly. "You might want to break up if I dare say it."

"Please, babe, I promise I won't break up with you!"

"Uh, ok fine! If you want to hear it so bad," He brings his hand back to into his folded position. You nod your head at him as he finally makes eye contact. "I've always had this fantasy where... you and I have intercourse in the classroom..." He pauses.

"Yeah, you just said that," You pout. 

"Well in that fantasy I'm the teacher and you're my naughty student!" He finally blurts out, unraveling his hands into fists by his side. You stare at him, speechless for a moment. His eyes search yours once again. "See, I knew it, you think I'm unprofessional and weird now." He looks away in dread, crossing one arm in front while resting the other on top of it, holding his chin. "If you never want to see me again after thinking something so unwholesomely, then I completely understand. I sho-"

"Well why would I ever do that, Mr. Ishimaru?" You ask innocently, pointing a finger to your chin as you take another step toward him, a smirk on your features. Never in your wildest dreams would you think your boyfriend, of all people, would be into something so kinky, something so taboo, something so, well, sexy. Roleplaying as a teacher and student while in an actual classroom is crazy to you. To think you were getting turned on from thinking about just sex in the classroom, let alone a spicy role play session. Most of your sex with Taka until this point has been mostly vanilla besides his occasional dirty talk when he's extra horny. Secretly always wanting to indulge in expeditionism with Taka, this was like your own fantasy coming true too. You can feel yourself becoming increasingly wet as your thoughts dive deeper and deeper into all the possibilities about how this will turn out. This was a whole new side to Taka now, and you are intrigued.

"E-Excuse me?" Your boyfriend questions, facing you now, raising an eyebrow as he relaxes a little.

"No no no, excuse _me_ Mr. Ishimaru," You try your best to stay in character, enjoying playing a naughty student. Although, it's not like it was far from the truth anyhow. You _were_ actually still in detention anyways. "I don't understand why you have to keep me in this classroom just for having a little _fun_ in class." Playfully you grab your arm, once again emphasizing your cleavage by pushing into it with your other arm, as you wink at Taka.

His face becomes a blushing mess as he nervously looks between you and the door. He whispers in a panic. "Wait, we're g-gonna actually do this? W-What if the teacher comes back?!" 

"Are you not the teacher? I could have sworn the detention slip said to report to Mr. Ishimaru's room?" You bring a finger to your chin again as you smirk at him, bringing your face up to where it's inches from his, taking in his cologne once more.

He subconsciously releases a light shudder as you zone into him. You can feel him shifting on his feet as he gradually becomes more bothered by your teasing. "(Y/n), this is d-dangerous," He stutters out, eyes gradually transforming from ones of fear to ones of lust. 

"Do you want me to stop, Taka?" You ask, lidding your eyes as you tilt your head upwards.

Taka takes a moment to decide, and then finally he shakes his head, standing straight up, and responds in a sharp whisper. "How informal, you should always address your teachers by their last name. It's Mr. Ishimaru, you delinquent." Playfully Taka narrows his eyes at you with a frown.

 _'He's really into it now,'_ You think to yourself, _'He's so hot when he's demanding~'_ "I-I'm so sorry, _Mr. Ishimaru_ , sometimes I just don't know my place... I guess that's why I was sent to detention in the first place~"

"You must be punished for your actions," He commands in a lustful tone, leaning down to where your lips are only centimeters apart.

"And what will that be?" You respond as you hover your lips below his. 

"Well for one, naughty students..." He pulls completely away from you, "Do not receive any pleasure until they admit to their wrongdoings." Taka smirks as he crosses his arms, loving the surprise look on your face as you're left there without a kiss.

"Mr. Ishimaru, that kind of punishment hardly seems fair," You fold your arms and pout at him, gradually rubbing your thighs together as you increasingly become more excited from this new kink.

"I don't care, I'm the teacher and what I says, goes." Taka grabs your wrist as he pulls you over to the desk you were originally sitting at. 

"W-What are you doing, teacher?" You stutter as he suddenly places himself behind you, pressing your hips into the desk as his body presses into your back. 

"Naughty girls should always be spanked for their wrongdoings," He whispers into your ear, yet he does not do anything until he hears a response from you, as if he's asking for your consent to continue down this rough, new path of foreplay.

You understand why he stops, and you smile to yourself, loving how your boyfriend is always so cautious in ensuring that you're okay with it. Nodding your head, you don't look back at him, but your hands find their way to the top of the desk. "Of course, I understand, if that's my punishment, I will respect your rules, Mr. Ishimaru."

A yelp escapes from your lips as he bends you over the desk with moderate force. A hand stays on your back to hold you down as you can hear him raising his other hand. SMACK. You release a short moan as he spanks your ass with a considerable amount of voice. "T-Taka!" You can't help but praise his name from it. The sheer excitement from being somewhere, anyone could walk in as well as your typically passive boyfriend being dominant _and_ breaking rules? You are really in a fantasy and that has maybe you a blushy, horny mess.

"The name's not Taka, Miss (L/n), your punishment has hardly began and you still refuse to acknowledge authority figures?" He asks, bringing his hand down once again. SMACK.

Another moan escapes from you as you try to compose yourself. "Mr. I-Ishimaru," You moan this time, your hand grasping the edge of the desk tightly.

"Better." Taka states. 

Your boyfriend continues to live out his sexual fantasy as he spanks your ass a few more times. Each smack a little rougher than the last. Even though you are wearing pants, you know that your ass will be bruised by this time tomorrow. With that said, it doesn't change the fact that you're more than ready for things to start progressing a little faster. You get the notion that Taka's ready to start moving things along when he stops spanking you and presses his hips against you, leaning over your form, a hand on other side of your head, mouth next to your ear. You can feel the hard bulge in his pants poking at you, causing you to feel your panties becoming more wet as his dominating demeanor presses you into the table. "M-Mr. Ishimaru, I don't think spanking is enough to change my mind~ You might need to resort to more... drastic measures if you want to get me in line."

"I would expect nothing less from a delinquent like you," He huskily whispers in your ear with a slight growl. With that, Taka pulls completely away from you. Quickly he looks between the clock and the shut door, determining that you both do, in fact, have time still. 

You gradually get off from the desk, your stomach throbbing lightly from being pushed into it for so long. Spinning on your heels, you turn your body so that it's facing your boyfriend, who crosses his arms, smirking at you. "You're so hot when you're like this, babe," You smirk back, not being able to keep in how sexy a dominate Taka looks like. He raises an eyebrow at you, a blush on his cheeks. You correct yourself. "Ah sorry, Mr. Ishimaru, what an inappropriate comment to say to my sexy teacher," you giggle, and a slight chuckle escapes his lips.

"I will allow that to pass," He winks before walking up to you, hands wrapping around your waist, hoisting you up in his surprisingly strong arms. 

You wrap your arms around his neck as you giggle, pressing your nose to his. "I like this side of you... you should let it show more~" You whisper as he holds you up, smiling at you.

"You bring it out in me~" He replies, before passionately kissing you. Of course, you kiss him back with just as much force, your hands finding their way to his dark hair, combing through it as he holds you tightly. Quickly his hands jump from your waist to under your ass as he lifts you up higher, finding a more stable grip. Your tongues dance in each other's mouths as you continuously tilt your heads to find better angles. The kiss is intoxicating. It's passionate. It's rough compared to your other make out sessions. It's a new, dominate Taka all because you played out his fantasy and you love it. You want more of it. You want him.

Taka takes a few steps forward, still hoisting you up, and finally reaches the desk again. He lowers you onto the desk as your tongues continue to explore each others mouths. The long, deep kiss transforms into a bunch of quick small kisses, until he pulls away. Both of you pant from the intensity of the kiss, out of breath, ready to move on. "Lower your pants," Taka commands as he starts to peel down his jeans, only lowering it enough for his member to poke out from under his boxers. 

"Yes, Mr. Ishimaru," You say in between breaths, pulling your pants down to your ankles as you sit on the edge of the desk. A redness creeps up to your cheeks as you realize your wetness from your soaked panties is leaking onto the desk. You feel a little embarrassed. 

"I never would have known my fantasy would excite you so much," He comments, lowering his boxers to reveal his very erect, girthy boner. "I would have brought it up to you a while ago if I would have known you'd be so into it~"

"Taka Ishimaru, when will you realize that I'm a naughty girl?" You tease, gradually spreading your legs in what you hope is a sexy fashion.

"Oh I know," he starts to pump his member a few times. "You're still a delinquent and I need to teach you a thing or two, only if you'll let me."

Now you fully spread your legs, leaning up on the desk with your elbows. "I'll always let you teach me, Mr. Ishimaru."

"Good," He almost growls, leaning over your figure. Taka grabs your legs to pull you closer to him, and you giggle as you slide across the desk. Quickly his lines himself up to your sex, and gradually fills you with his length. Taka then pushes into you as he lifts your legs up for better access.

You emit a very loud moan as he enters you. Taka instantly shoots you a worried look. "Don't be so loud, do you want us to get caught?"

"Isn't that what makes it exci-aaagah!" He cuts you off with a thrust, shutting you up. You know that Taka is also excited to be breaking the rules like this, but he would never admit it. At least, not right now. He might later though like how he did with the cookie incident. 

"No smart ass comments Miss (L/n), unless you want more detention?" You nod your head as you pull your top to your mouth, biting down on the fabric, hands gripping the sides of the desk. Taka responds with a smirk as he begins to moderately thrust into you. An array of muffled moans come out of you as you dig your nails into the desk. Taka, on the other hand, is not as vocal as you during sex and he only releases a few, quiet grunts. "I can't believe... we are actually... doing this," He mutters between thrusts, hitting your sweet spot already.

You can only release a muffled moan in response as your back arches up in pleasure. This whole situation has excited you for a while now so you are extra sensitive. In response to your moan, Taka picks up the pace, digging his finger nails deep into your thighs as he continues to pound you passionately. "You're such a bad girl... you're such a bad influence... A dirty rule breaker...." Taka continues to call you different variations of 'bad girl' as his pace quickens. You remember when you both first had sex and he had shyly told you about his attraction to bad girls... which was perfect for you because you weren't exactly a big rule follower. 

Subconsciously you moan extremely loud, loving his cute 'dirty' talk and his quick pace. "T-Taka!" You were always the loud one, and keeping it in was so difficult. The moan made you drop the shirt from your mouth, so now all of your small moans are audible. 

As he continues to thrust in you, you both release grunts and moans of pure bliss. He doesn't call you out for shouting as he's too invested in the tightness of your hole constricting around his cock. This was your best sex ever, and you didn't want it to end. Finally, you just can't keep quiet at all anymore so you begin to moan his name repeatedly. "Mr. Ishimaru! M-Mr. Ishimaru! Mr. Ishi-"

"MR ISHIMARU!" Not even ten minutes into being intimate with Taka, the door to the classroom swings open. "MISS (L/n)! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Both of you let out a scream as you stay in position, frozen like deer in headlights. "Shit." You state, out of breath, completely shocked.

-

You and Taka sit in the empty classroom, listening to the detention teacher flip through his newspaper. Taka's sweating bullets as he fidgets with his hands, a frown on his features. "T-This is g-gonna go on my perfect record!" He stammers to you in a whisper.

"Who knew that, that white haired boy would have a stroke of luck and escape the vending machine just as he arrived with the tools," You mused, both of your faces still deep red from being caught.

"This is the worst day ever..." Your boyfriend grumbles, leaning his elbows onto the desk, throwing his head into his hands.

...

"Do you... do you wanna finish our role play later tonight though...?" You ask, still a little horny from everything that happened.

"..." Taka doesn't respond right away as he side glances at you. "... Yes."

You giggle and smile at him as you reach a hand over to him. "Hey! No touching you two! Have you not learned your lesson?" The teacher barks.

Both you and Taka look off to your sides, faces extremely red, and continue to just listen to the ticking of the clock as the time painfully passes by.

TICK.... TICK.... TICK.... TICK............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know bout anyone else but I can't see/write/hear the words "What are you doing?" without also hearing Nagito's words from that one scene in D2 LMAO


	7. Accident- Yasuhiro Hagakure*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry if this is really specific, but hear me out. Yasuhiro likes to put remote-controlled bullet vibrators in his S/O panties. One day, while at an important meeting, (meeting the parents, Future Foundation, etc.) Yasuhiro accidentally sits on or leans on the remote"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think this plot makes sense but I did write it over the span of like 3 days so we'll see haha
> 
> (Also I deleted the author's note but it was really nice to see all the understanding comments! You guys are amazing and I can't believe how much love this series has gotten, I mean we hit over 100 kudos and 11 bookmarks already! You guys are my inspiration and I can't wait to fulfill the rest of the requests : ))

**ACCIDENT- YASUHIRO HAGAKURE***

_(Boyfriend/Girlfriend; Remote-Controlled Vibrators; Public "Sex"; Under the Influence 'Weed'; Expeditionist Reader) with special appearances from Makoto, Byakuya, Hina, and Kyoko._

-

"Hiro!" You call your boyfriend from inside the bathroom. "Can you bring me my clothes for the meeting, babe? I left them laid out on the bed."

"Yeah, sure thing," Hiro responds in a laxed voice. Lightly, you hear his footsteps as he walks over to the bed and gathers your stuff.

While you wait for your clothes, you continue to dry yourself off with a fluffy towel, making sure you're as dry as you can get before getting changed. Checking yourself out in the mirror, you start working on your hair, fixing it up as professionally as you can. Today is an important meeting for both you and Hiro-- it's your day of training for the Future Foundation-- and honestly you are a nervous wreck. After everything the both of you endured during your killing school life, you want to ensure that no one ever has to experience that kind of despair again. Luckily, the seven of you stumbled upon the Future Foundation after 'graduation', and they were kind enough to interview you all for potential positions in their organization. Six of you passed with flying colors-- Toko was not as charming as the rest of you during the personality test-- and you were all accepted into training. Of course, it all starts today and you just don't want to mess it up. You will admit, you and Hiro are not the brightest bulbs in the bunch... heck, the two of you are practically high most the time. Even when you're not smoking it feels as if you and your goofball boyfriend are in your own world in the clouds, just vibing as everyone else allows the stress to get to them.

Speaking of head in the clouds... "Hiro?! What you get lost in our _studio_ apartment?"

You hear some shuffling around from inside the main room. "N-No! I was just gathering your things... haha."

Hiro's nervous chuckle at the end of his statement causes you to raise an eyebrow. "What are you up to?" You lean against the bathroom door, pressing an ear to it, trying to figure out what your fool could be planning.

Suddenly you hear a flurry of deep coughs. "N-Nothing...babe" Hiro manages to blurt out between coughing. A faint smell of weed begins to seep into the bathroom.

 _'That son of a bitch!'_ You think to yourself as you roll your eyes. Securing your towel around your body, you exit the bathroom, crossing your arms, watching Hiro as his back is turned to you. "Hiro, are you serious right now?"

"Shit," He lets out a few coughs before turning around to face you, hands behind his back. "S-Serious bout what babe?"

"Really?" You slightly smile, shaking your head. "I'm not that dumb."

"What brah? I'm literally not doing anything, I swear," He smiles big at you, hands still behind his back as puffs of smoke rise from behind him.

"Babe we have an important training meeting in legit fifteen minutes and you're smoking a joint? I hate you _so_ much," You state, shaking your head, walking over to the bed where he is.

"You know how I get when I'm nervous, I just needed something to level me out, ya know?" He nervously chuckles, shrugging his shoulders.

Dropping your towel, you start to change into your clothes that are on the bed. "Well I'm nervous too, however I _really_ don't think we should be smoking before our first day." You casually clip on your bra, turning to face him again.

"They won't notice dude, I'm like a pro at this," Hiro, not needing to hide the joint anymore, takes it back out and takes a hit. Holding in the hit, he continues to talk. "Besides, I predict today will be easy," He releases the puff of smoke. "I _am_ always thirty percent right," He smiles and winks at you.

Of course, Hiro being the dumbass he is, puffs the smoke onto you as you start putting on your blouse, buttoning it up. "Really? Right in my face?"

"Haha, sorry my bad," He scratches the back of his head with his free hand. 

You finish buttoning your shirt, staring longingly at the still lit joint. "Maybe you have a point though, my nerves _are_ all over the place."

Hiro's embarrassed smile turns into a slight smirk. "Oh yeah?" He takes a couple steps towards you, shaking the joint. "Does the responsible chick wanna kick back with her sexy boyfriend and take a few hits?" 

You roll your eyes once more, taking a step towards him. "I mean I will be a little jealous if you're the only one who gets to smoke today," You smile at him as he puts the joint in his mouth.

"Come here then," He smiles back, wrapping an arm around your waist, hand grabbing your bare ass. 

Letting out a giggle, you put a hand on his chest as you stand up on your tiptoes, tilting your head up at him. Hiro uses his free hand to take hold of the joint, taking a huge hit. He holds it in as he holds up the joint. Relaxingly, he tilts his head down at you. You smile, opening your mouth as he leans in and meets his lips with yours. Hiro passes the hit he took into your mouth and you inhale it, enjoying the bonus kiss that comes with it. After a few seconds, he pulls away, taking another hit from the joint for himself. You hold in the smoke for a good minute before releasing it, enjoying the tiny buzz that comes with it. "That's still my favorite way to smoke, hands down," You smile at him.

Holding in another hit, Hiro responds, "Yeah me too," before releasing it. "By the way, you look so hot right now without pants on," He smirks at you, squeezing your butt with his hand.

"Ah, you know, every squeeze costs you a hit," You tease, swiping the joint from him and taking a deep inhale. 

Hiro chuckles as he brings his other hand around onto you as well. "Fair enough~" He smirks as he gives you another squeeze.

Laughing, you take one last hit for the road before taking the joint and placing it gently back into your boyfriend's mouth. "We can mess around when we get back babe, we only have like ten minutes to get to that meeting," You boop his nose as you slink out from his grasp and continue getting ready for the meeting. A nice little high buzz starts to hit you from the hits you took, and already your nerves ease up. 

"I predict that will be a very sexy time~" Hiro teases as he watches your ass as you bend over to pick up your panties.

You pull them up onto you, and instantly you feel something inside of them. "H-Hiro?! Did you put what I _think_ you put in my panties?" You ask your pothead boyfriend, who plops down on the bed, leaning back on his arms. Enjoying your now, relaxing mind space, you don't bother to remove anything yet. 

"Whatever could you mean?" He asks in an exaggerated tone, snickering, pulling a tiny remote out of his pocket.

You cross your arms, raising an eyebrow at him. "Babe, you can't just put remote bullet vibrators in my panties while I'm in the shower." The mature part of your brain keeps telling you to take them out, however you can't help but feel a little horny whenever you smoke, so you're hesitant to listen to logic.

"Why not? You _love_ when I surprise you with stuff like that," He smirks at you as he stretches his arms.

Flustered, you cross your arms. "Not before a freaking meeting you dumbass!"

"Well they're for _after_ the meeting babe, duuuh," Hiro stands up now with a wink. "You gotta learn to chill out some more. Just keep them in and then we can like sneak off to the bathroom afterwards and have some fun~"

You hold your arms a little harder into your chest as you lock eyes with Hiro. He's raising his eyebrows at you with a smirk and you can't help but blush. He knows all of your sexual weaknesses and it's so not fair-- but it's also like really hot and sexy and you can't help but lightly bite your lip in anticipation. Perhaps it's a mix of the weed you just smoked with him along with your typically high sex drive, but you end up keeping the bullet vibrators in your panties. "Fine... you win.." Playfully you roll your eyes as you shake your head.

Hiro snickers as he watches you start to finish getting dressed. "Hell yes!" He pumps a fist in the air as you giggle at him.

-

"We're _so_ late!" Hiro exclaims as the two of you run down the hallway.

"This is why I didn't want you to smoke," You huff as you two make a sharp turn, still running.

"It's not my fault that the left and right sandals look the exact same!"

You giggle. "Pfft, no they don't, idiot."

"Uh, yeah, they _do_."

"Whatever," Chuckling, you two finally make it to the door where the training is being held. You both stop running and take a moment to catch your breath. Between breaths, you manage to say, "Anyway, ready?"

"Yeah of course," He smiles, also out of breath, hunched over. "L-Ladies first," Hiro heaves, placing a hand on the door, sounding half dead. However, he doesn't open the door, but just stares off into space.

"Babe... you good?" You raise an eyebrow at him.

Startled, Hiro stumbles to stand up straight, scratching the back of his head. "Oh me? Yeah, I'm good. W-Why wouldn't I be good?"

You study his frantic expression for a moment before you realize what just happened. "What did you see?" You question the psychic.

"Nothing, don't worry 'bout it babe," He nervously chuckles. "Besides, my predictions are only like thirty percent right."

Hiro reaches to open the door and you grab his arm. "Hiro, tell me what you saw, I'm _curious_. Please?" You give him huge puppy dog eyes as you watch his worried features calm down a bit.

He sighs. "Okay okay, look, I got this like super vague vision of the meeting. I saw a scream and then everyone seeming uncomfortable. I don't know like why though but what if something happens?"

"That is vague, what the heck?" You let go of his arm as you ponder your boyfriend's vision. "But I mean, I doubt it's anything too bad, not like people were panicking or anything in the vision, right babe?"

"That's so true," He smiles, quickly shifting moods.

Before either of you can say another word, the door flies open. "Mr. Hagakure and Miss (L/n), you're late for training! Come in... now please."

-

You and Hiro took seats in the back of the room. A long, U conference table lies in the middle of the room; Your other four friends who passed the interviews sat around it, giving you an array of expressions. Makoto smiles at you guys with a wave, Byakuya rolls his eyes along with Kyoko, and Hina raises an eyebrow. Originally, you and Hiro sat next to each other at the U end of the table, between Makoto and Hina, however Byakuya stated that nothing would get done if the two "idiot, disgusting pot head lovers" sit next to each other, so they had you sit on one side of the table and Hiro sit across from you. You guys didn't mind this at all-- you both are pretty easy going-- but little did you know that this separation was going to make today the most embarrassing day ever.

"Alright, now that everyone is finally here," The Future Foundation member who's leading the meeting glares at you and Hiro. You both make eye contact from across the table and giggle. The weed from earlier is definitely hitting harder now. The member clears his throat and rolls his eyes. "We can get started.... Here, I want you all to read these safety protocols for when we are out and about in the field." Professionally, he sets down a pile of packets next to Hiro, who takes one and passes it to Byakuya, and so on. The man continues to talk as the papers are passed around. "You never know what kind of shit you'll run into out there." You take hold of the last packet and attempt to focus on it. Staring at the words, you begin to grow bored. "....With the growing numbers of Remnants of Despair becoming more and more active, the Future Foundation has received a ton o-......" 

You start to zone out, shifting a bit in your chair. As you roll your hips to find a more comfortable position, you are reminded of the three bullet vibrators sitting in your panties, resting beneath your clit. Immediately your face goes red and you cross your legs, folding your arms in the process. Showing up to such a professional meeting with something so lewd in your underwear excites you, and you begin to feel the tiny vibrators become a little wet from your growing horniness. Again, you shift your hips around, uncrossing your legs and recrossing them, but this time you find yourself just looking for an excuse to grind on the vibrators. They aren't turned on, of course, but you are definitely turned on.

Your mind starts to wander to what you and Yasuhiro will get up to once the meeting it over. You think about him racing you to the bathroom, locking the door, and immediately pushing you to the wall, eyes hungry with desire. Perhaps your clumsy boyfriend accidentally rips your blouse in the process, exposing your bra in such a public place. Maybe he does one of his typical foreplay moves and passionately kisses you for a good minute or two before digging into his pocket and switching on the vibrators at their highest intensity, surprising you by the sudden stimulation, causing you to moan loudly into his mouth. Of course, he will only push you against the wall more as he continues to kiss you, forcing you to become a trembling, moaning, hor- "(Y/n)? You already finished reading the packet?"

The voice of the future foundation man asking you a question pulls your hazy mind back into reality. You realize that you've been leaning on the table, staring down at the packet in a dazed expression. "Oh yeah, o-of course," You nervously chuckle, quickly readjusting your position so you're sitting up straight. The sudden movement causes the vibrators to add more pressure to your clit as they snug themselves between you and the chair. Smiling anxiously, you swallow a small moan that had built its way up your throat. 

"Oh okay, you're a quick learner, I like it," The man smiles at you with a nod. He then walks over to one of the edges of the tables and raises an eyebrow. "Oh damnit, I totally forgot to grab your official Future Foundation badges. I'll be right back guys," and on that note the man leaves with a brisk walk.

A chuckle erupts from Byakuya. "That man has an interesting perspective on (y/n). I would personally disagree with that statement. I am willing to bet that she is actually quite the contrary... right now at least."

Hina pouts. "Byakuya, don't be rude. All because (y/n) likes to smoke occasionally doesn't mean she's not smart! There's lots of smart high people like... well... hmm... I-I can't think of one right now but they do exist! Just, be nicer, especially since we're all gonna be on a team together."

"How can a simple observation be rude?" He sighs. "I still don't understand how these two imbeciles were recruited."

"Byakuya, we're all friends here, why are you picking a fight?" Makoto questions.

"Dude, don't pick on my girlfriend like that," Hiro stands up from his chair, holding up his fists. "I'll like totally fight you brah."

"Sit down before I laugh at you and your ridiculous fighting stance," Byakuya readjusts his glasses.

Hiro looks over at you and you give him a small smile before smirking at the rich boy. "It's fine, he's just jealous because his girlfriend got rejected."

"Awh freaking roasted!" Hiro laughs, sitting back down.

"I do not have sexual nor romantic relations with that dumpster fire," Byakuya announces through gritted teeth.

Hina and Makoto now laugh as well. "That's not what she always says," Hina giggles.

"Why you..." Byakuya crosses his arms, glaring.

"Bwhahaha! It's so fun to hang around you guys again, I gotta admit it. We all need to like hang sometime soon dudes, no joke," Smiling greatly, Hiro brings his hands behind his head and leans back in his chair. He's leaning back pretty far actually...

"Hiro! Wait-" You stand up to try and stop your high boyfriend from being stupid-- but you fail. The chair falls back and along with it goes your spiky haired boo. 

"Whoa!" He lets out as he crashes to the floor. "Heh, oops, my bad." Hiro runs his hand through his pointy hair as he awkwardly chuckles. Both Hina and Makoto laugh at this. You don't get a chance to laugh, however.

"HEEEEeeee!" You let out a yelp before your knees buckle, causing you to collapse into your chair. As soon as Hiro hit the floor, the bullets turned on, vibrating at full intensity in your panties. Quickly, you cross your legs, enduring the overwhelming sensation of them being sporadically turned on.

"(Y/n)! Are you ok?" Makoto questions, eyeing you up and down curiously as he sits next to you, confused and worried.

"I-I'm..." You gulp, readjusting yourself, trying your best not to moan. "Fine." Your face feels extremely flushed as you give them all a wavering smile. Never have you ever been so relived to invest extra money so that your sex toys would be quieter. You think that you would have died from embarrassment have these not been muffled enough. You feel a small bead of sweat make it's way down your back. Immediately you wish that they allowed you two to sit together, that way you could have stopped his dumb ass from falling. But, this _does_ feel really good...

"Uh oh..." Hiro states as he stands up, picking up the small remote from earlier. The buttons are all jammed in and the on and off switch popped off.

"What the hell is that?" Byakuya asks coldly.

"It's a remote for, uh," Hiro searches your eyes for help. You can only respond by scrunching up your face, shaking your head, trying so hard not to give away what's happening. "Fooor myyy... er.." He looks around the room before finally coming up with an idea. "Toy helicopter at home!"

"You really are an idiot," Byakuya spits, rolling his eyes. "Why do you have that here then?"

You try to listen in on their conversation and follow along, however your mind cannot ignore the massive amounts of pleasure you are feeling. Gradually you zone in more and more onto the vibrators perfectly hitting your clit. Slightly you try to subtly rotate your hips, adding to the pleasurable feeling. A rush of butterflies swarm into your stomach the more you realize how lewd you're being in public--- and the fact that only Hiro knows what's happening to you. Ah, yes, this was all his idea, no wonder why he inevitably messed it up by breaking the remote.

You should really be trying to excuse yourself and leave to remove the broken vibrators, but you can't. You can't bring yourself to stop this feeling. Maybe if you didn't smoke earlier, you could muster the willpower, but it just feels too damn good. You want Hiro, now. However, you can't have him because you're in a meeting. Why is that turning you on more? The anticipation is driving you crazy. You just want your boyfriend to jump you or something! Without realizing it, you're now giving a desperate expression to Hiro across the table. "Hiro?" You try to ask, but it comes out as a slight moan. Swiftly, you bite your bottom lip in embarrassment.

"Bless you!" Hina smiles, folding her hands. Your moan must've sounded like a sneeze to them... that's good then.

"Babe let me ju-" Hiro starts to walk around the table, nervously scratching his head, when the door flings open once more.

"I'm back with your badges," The Future Foundation man smiles. He raises an eyebrow at Hiro though. "Mr. Hagakure, sit back down please, we still have another half hour and we have already wasted enough time."

"Err.. umm..." He looks between your flushed face and the man. Hiro bows his head. "Y-Yes, sorry sir!" And immediately runs back to his seat, sitting down.

You can see, since you're right across from him, Hiro bringing the remote into his hands under the table. He makes eye contact with you, mouthing, "I can fix it, watch."

Honestly, you're too horny and high to care about him fixing it. However, that doesn't stop you from locking your attention onto him as he fidgets with the remote. Subtly, you are bucking your hips down, into the vibrators, still biting your lip to suppress your moans. You lean your arms on the table and your head in your hands, hoping that it helps hide the lewd motions you're making. You hear Hiro let out an annoyed grunt as he hits the remote. This changes the speed of the vibrators to a medium speed now. 

Your body relaxes some of its tension as the bullets feel like a nice massage rather than a full on attack now. It's very relaxing and pleasurable. Each bullet softly buzzing against your folds, kneading them gently. This is fine too, and actually better than the hell you were experiencing earlier. Hiro may be an idiot, but this isn't the worst accident he has caused for you. In fact, you give him a pleased smile as you lean into your hands, face flushed, no longer biting your lip because you don't have to moan anymore. It's like a massage chair but for your sex. You can vibe with this. Actually, why have you never done this for a meeting before? It's great! It's amazing! It's _'Because I'm high,'_ You think to yourself, letting out a giggle. 

The Future Foundation man continues to talk, ignoring your giggle, but you do receive a slight eyebrow raise from Hiro. You watch him as he watches you gradually be pleased by his terrible plan. Suddenly he brings his attention to his lap, and your eyes follow down as well, noticing a bulge taking form in his pants. Hiro brings his attention back up to you, crossing his legs, folding his arms, and readjusting his position. He still holds the remote in his lap, under the table, and now smirks at you as he teasingly waves the remote at you. You giggle once again. "Miss (L/n) is there something _funny_ about there being captives all around the world?" The Future Foundation man inquires.

You bring your gaze to him and shake your head. "N-No way, that's not cool, I was just laughing at a joke from earli-EEeer!" The intensity suddenly is turned up high once more and you scream. Everyone in the room give you an uncomfortable look as you are now standing, hand over your mouth, pants visibly vibrating.

"Agh! Wrong button, shit," Hiro mumbles to himself, face red with embarrassment.

"(Y/n)! I-Is that what I think it is?" Makoto asks, crossing his legs.

"T-That is very u-unlady like!" Hina blushes, trying to hide her face in her jacket.

Byakuya sighs, crossing his arms, adverting his gaze, face flushed. "Peasants."

Kyoko doesn't advert her attention, but her face stays immensely red as she glares at you.

The future foundation man adverts his attention as well. "W-What is the meaning of this?!"

All you can do is stand there, in horror, as Hiro repeatedly slams the remote into his hand. It takes a few hits, but the bullets finally stop vibrating and you are left, blue balled, in the middle of the conference room, with everyone giving you uncomfortable looks. Your eyes find Hiro's as he shrugs and gives you a Please-Don't-Break-Up-With-Me look. You playfully roll your eyes at him, and then address the whole room. "I'm... gonna go to the... bathroom now and... uh.. yeah... cool..." Their eyes never stop staring at you as you awkwardly walk out of the room. Well, you're gonna have a hard time showing your face to them again...

"I'm gonna make sure she's... okay..." Hiro nervously chuckles as he follows you out of the room.

-

The door slams shut behind you guys as you both are alone in the hallway. "I'm so sorry babe! I'm so freaking clumsy sometimes. I didn't mean to mess up today I know how important it was fo-"

"Bathroom. Now," You command your hot boyfriend, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along with you.

"Huh?" He questions as you nonstop drag him down the hallway.

"I've been thinking about you this whole meeting so you're gonna take me in the bathroom, now," You elaborate, finding the bathroom door, releasing his arm, and turning to him. "Unless you want me to just finish myself off, that's fine too~" On that note you leave your bumbling boyfriend in the hallway as you enter the bathroom.

It takes him a moment before he registers what's happening. "Wait, no-- Wait for me!" Hiro promptly follows you into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Hiro is my third fav guy behind Fuyuhiko and Kokichi
> 
> (update: sorry about all the set backs, new chapter (KokichixDOM!Reader request) will def be posted before 7pm eastern tomorrow (2/24) )


	8. Annoying- Kokichi Ouma*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ik u said ur a sub but i myself am a huge ass chaotic top and am kindly requesting a one shot where reader yeets kokichi into a bathroom stall and fucks him for riling her up in public all day🛐🛐🛐"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO this made me laugh a ton
> 
> Also side note, I can totes write DOM Reader/ *character* stuff for people interested in that, I just personally like the other way around cause I'm a huge sub lol
> 
> IM SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG OMG I was writing it (2/22) and then the guy I like called me and we talked for like 4hours so I didn't get a chance to finish
> 
> In addition, I tried to write this one specifically for the requester because they are a regular on my other fic and I think this matches their personality (maybe?) lmao
> 
> Anyway, without further interruption, here is the request lol

** ANNOYING- KOKICHI OUMA***

_(SUB! Kokichi/ FEM Reader; Rough Kissing; Rough Sex; 'Public' Sex; Semi-Public Sex; Friends with Benefits; Blue Balls) with special appearances from Kaito, Maki, and Kiibo._

-

You cross your arms, infuriated by the living, talking chess board in front of you. "OMG, but guys seriously, do you not _see_ (y/n) right now? She looks like she got hit with an uggo-stick today, it's sooo sad."

"I'm warning you to shut up.. _now_ " You murmur through gritted teeth, staring daggers at Kokichi's smirking face. 

"I'm just telling the truth," Kokichi shrugs with a chuckle. 

Ever since a few days ago when you and Kokichi got into a heated argument that ended in hot, intense sex, he's been deliberately going out of his way to get a rise out of you. You hate that smug gremlin of a man; Every word he utters causes your blood to boil immensely. Not to mention, his clothing style also riles you up-- who the fuck wears that much white? However, despite your burning hatred for him, you can't help but want to fuck that smug look off his dumb face. The more he insults you, the more he tells lame lies that don't even sound remotely true, the more he chuckles like a devious boy... it all just rushes straight into your sex drive, causing you to be horny for the Chess Boy.

You want to grab him by his scarf and slam him against a wall, lightly choking him as you shove your tongue down his throat. You want to push him down into a chair, tie his hands behind his back, and ride him until he is almost at his climax and stop right before he can reach it, just sitting there, watching him squirm and _beg_ beneath you. Anything to get that annoying, purple haired freak to shut the fuck up for once in his life. Just the thought of dominating the lying little shit starts to make your sex drip a little, lightly wetting your panties. Subtly, you cross your leg in front of the other as you stand there, lightly squeezing your thighs together in anticipation. You want to take him-- now. He's been bothering you all day, however the only reason you haven't jumped him yet is because you don't want him to get what he wants. The more he bothers you, the more you know he wants you to fuck him hard.. what a brat. Stubborn, you don't want him to get what he wants, but it doesn't help that your sexual needs have only been growing throughout the day as well. He may have his way after all...

"You shouldn't let that jerk talk about you like that!" Kaito barks, slamming a fist into his other hand.

"I do not comprehend what an 'uggo-stick' is... is that some sort of slang?" Kiibo questions, pointing a finger to his chin.

Maki rolls her eyes as she flips through a book, sitting at the table. You are all in the dinning room, it's a little bit after dinner and you five just so happen to be the stragglers. Personally, the only person you can really stand in the room is Kiibo. He's so adorable and innocent that you can't help but enjoy his flustered company. As for the rest of them, you couldn't give two shits about them. Kaito is a hope machine on repeat, Maki is cold and bitchy almost all the time, and Kokichi is well... Kokichi. "An uggo-stick is basically what (y/n) uses to get ready everyday, Kee-boy. It's what you use if you really don't care about your looks at all. Only the uggliest of the bitchlets use them."

"Oh, okay, I will add that to my memory banks. However, my better judgment leads me to believe it's a possibility this is a lie," Kiibo rubs his chin in thought, raising a metal eyebrow.

"(Y/n), want me to punch him?" Kaito re-slams his fist into his hand. "Cause I'll do it!"

You allow an audible grunt to escape your lips as you practically growl at Kokichi in annoyance. He throws his hands behind his head as he continues to smirk, eyes trailing down to notice you squeezing your thighs together. Of course he would notice such a small gesture, he somehow always knows everything and you hate him for it. You hate his know-it-all douchey attitude... AGH! You just want him already! His eyes trail back up to you, meeting your eyes. You bite the inside of your cheek, glaring at him. He only widens his smirk and winks. "You knooow, I recall the other day I riled up (y/n) and she gave me _quite_ the punishment for bothering her. Pretty sure the bitchlet can more than handle herself. Nyhehe! Then again, what do I know?"

"Punishment? What does that mean?" Kaito lowers his fist as confusion overcomes his features. You can practically see smoke emerging from his ears as he thinks about Kokichi's confusing statement.

Your face flushes red as you know exactly what he's talking about. You remember you both were screaming in the courtyard at each other about the motive video fiasco. He kept trying to convince you to help him out in showing them to everyone, but you kept declining. Like the little leech he is, Kokichi did not let up, and your anger got the best of you. You pushed him up against one of the trees and threatened him. With your faces inches from each other, you glared into his violet eyes that showed no fear at all but instead they glowed with intrigue. His lips were curled into a similar smirk he has now, and you just couldn't help yourself anymore. The tension was heavy between you two-- you've been at each other's throats since day one-- and before you knew it, you forced your lips onto his, roughly. The devious supreme leader gladly returned your kiss, and you both let out your frustrations onto each other by having the best hate sex ever. Let's just say the night included some very creative ideas with Kokichi's scarf, your chaotic dominate energy, and beautiful pleading begs and cries from the shit bag himself, Kokichi fucking Ouma.

Speaking of the shit bag, Maki is the next to comment on Kokichi's earlier statement. She shuts her book, sighing. "Too much information. I'm leaving," Coldly, Maki exits the dinning room.

"Wait, what do you think he meant? Like a spanking punishment or like a taking away a candy bar or like what? (Y/n)? What did you _do_?" Kaito scratches the back of his head as he over-exhausts his brain.

Your face boils with embarrassment as you stomp over to Kokichi, grabbing his wrist harshly. "Heey!" He whines as you tighten your grip, dragging him out of the dinning room, and slamming the door behind you.

"You're such a fucking asshole, you know that?!" You announce through gritted teeth, picking up your walking pace as the Chess Boy struggles to keep up with you, trying not to trip. You turn sharply down the odd school hallway, receiving a wince from Kokichi.

"Whaaat? You _didn't_ want them to know about the kinky stuff we did the other day? Is our relationship such a secret?" He chuckles. In your peripheral vision you can see him giving you an 'innocent' expression. You respond by tugging his arm hard, flinging him forward. Kokichi almost trips over his feet, but he catches himself, and chuckles once more. You can tell that he's just _loving_ this and you hate that. But, you can no longer control yourself.

"What relationship? We aren't dating. I would _never_ date an abortion like you," You spit.

"Not all relationships pertain to dating you kn-agh!" Kokichi's body slams into you as you stop hard in front of the girls' bathroom on the first floor. He doesn't knock you over, but instead he actually stumbles back. You don't let him fall though, still gripping his wrist hard.

Harshly, you yank him up, and push him in front of you. "Get in there." You command, crossing your arms.

"What? The girls' bathroom?" Kokichi questions, raising an eyebrow at you with a sparkle of intrigue in his eyes. "Whatever could you want me to go in there for... I wonder?" The way he taunts you is your last straw and you push him into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind you too. "Whoa! Someone's impatient!"

A laugh escapes your lips as you shove your hands onto your hips. "That's funny coming from you."

"I wasn't impatient. I couldn't care less about you and I fucking," Kokichi, yet again, smirks as he makes eye contact with you.

"You're such a fucking liar you brat," You reply, quickly slamming him against the wall.

"Oh yeah? Does that bother you~?" He teases, out of breath from you knocking the wind out of him. Kokichi's face is flushed as you pin him to the wall. His eyes desperate for you to do whatever you want to him. He is such a submissive asshat and you couldn't wait. He frustrated you so fucking much. 

Leaning your face into his so both of your faces are inches away, you glare at him, talking in a hushed, frustrated tone. "Shut the fuck up you piece of shit." For the second time ever, you find yourself engaging in sexual intimacy with the one person you hate with all of your heart. 

You press your lips roughly to his as he lets out a muffled squeak from the sudden kiss. You waste no time shoving your tongue passed his lips, intertwining it with his. Kokichi kisses you back just as roughly, his arms instinctively shooting up to wrap around your neck. Without breaking the kiss, you swat his arms down and push them harshly against the wall. Feverishly, you continue to roughly tongue-fuck the liar's mouth for a few more seconds before finally pulling away fast. Your hands keep Kokichi mounted to the wall as a string of saliva forms from your sudden movement. It breaks, and the both of you pant. Both of your faces are flushed red as your eyes are filled with lust. "You've been bothering me all fucking day," You tell him in a lustful voice, the tone conveying your full annoyance of him.

"What are _you_ gonna do about it?" He asks between breaths, not breaking eye contact with you.

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you," You answer, leaning your body right up onto his, harshly jabbing your knee in between his legs and holding it there.

Kokichi winces once more, one eye squeezed shut as the other still stares back at you. "Woow," He let's out a cough, "I would _totally_ haaate that..." Again, Kokichi smirks at you as he regains his composure, still panting. 

Abruptly, you completely let go of him, taking a step back. Kokichi releases a breath as your knee leaves his dick. His sarcasm causes you to roll your eyes. "For being a dickweed to me all day, you're getting punished and that's that." You cross your arms as you tighten your thighs together. All of this pent up energy and hate caused by Kokichi has left you extremely hot and bothered. You can't wait to use that asshole for his body so you can finally release all of it. You feel your sex twitch at the thoughts of all the punishments you can think of for the brat. Your eyes look him up and down, and then you remember his scarf. How could you forget it? It played a key part during last time. 

Leaning close to him once more, your eyes search his eyes, angrily. He chuckles at your angered expression, which just causes your eyebrows to furrow more. This time, however, you smirk, as you bring a hand up to take hold of his scarf. Teasingly, you tilt your head as if you're about to kiss him roughly once again, and Kokichi falls for your lie, preparing himself for a kiss. He shuts his eyes in anticipation, and a chuckle escapes your lips. You scrunch up the scarf with your hand as you use it to pull him off the wall. "Oh?" He questions in surprise as you suddenly bring him to the bathroom stall.

With one, fluid motion, you throw the panta king onto his rightful throne-- the shitter. He raises an eyebrow at you as he is forced to straddle the toilet. Kokichi being the insufferable brat he is doesn't respond to this situation like a normal person, and only stares at you with intrigue. He leans his arms on his legs and rests his chin in his hands. "Interesting new setting. What? Was out in the main part of the bathroom too scwary for you?"

"I hate you so much," You lock the stall door as your arms once again fold. "Pull down your pants."

"Geez. At least take me to dinner first, ya know?" He doesn't move as he readjusts himself on the seat. Taking an intimidating step towards him, Kokichi cranes his neck up at you, still leaning on his arms, a devious smile on his smug face. You watch as he blushes with you towering over him. A bulge gradually forming in his white jeans captures your attention. 

A bead of sweat trickles down the supreme leader's forehead as you move his arms out of the way and straddle him. Kokichi leans back on the toilet, an audible, slight moan escaping his lips from the sudden pressure on his member. Your hands brush against the outside of his thighs as they gradually make their way to his belt. "You're gonna make me do everything again you lazy sack of shit?"

"You're the one that wants it so bad, not me~" He winks at you, but you can see the visible desperation in his face about how bad he wants you to mess with him. 

You unbuckle his belt roughly, whipping it off of him, throwing it to the wall with a CLINK. "Fucking liar." Impatiently, you pull down his pants, exposing his flamboyantly striped boxers. "These are so annoying, where the hell do you get your clothes?"

"Whatever answer I give you will just piss you off, so does it really matter?" He tilts his head as he smiles innocently, purposely pissing you off more.

Rolling your eyes, you watch as his dick hardens more under his boxers. You decide to tease the asshole a little more, as payback for being a prick all day. "Oh yeah, that's how you think, huh~?" You rock your hips very slowly into his bulge as you softly grab onto his scarf with both hands. With the help of some light acting, a small, sweet smile surfaces on your lips as you gingerly grasp the checkered fabric, continuing your tediously slow hula hoop movements. 

Kokichi is not a shy boy, at all, and he allows an exaggerated moan to escape his lips as his hands find their way to your hips. "You're so sweet to me." He smirks at you, "You're like totally the nicest person he-aggh!" Another overly loud moan leaves his lips as you lean your body closer to him, seductively holding onto his scarf as you hover your lips over his ear, lightly blowing on it. The supreme leader shudders under you. Desperately, he grabs your hips a little tighter as he allows himself to slowly thrust upwards. "You're so meaan."

Suddenly, you drop your hips hard into his, enjoying his yelp that follows. "You're so contradictive and I hate it," You roughly whisper before moderately pushing him back against the back of the toilet seat. You've had enough of this tedious hate foreplay-- even though _you_ were the one leading it-- and you just want to hear him cry from under you already. So, quickly you raise yourself up a little bit, enough to where you are able to pull your pants down, revealing your lacey black panties. Bringing yourself roughly back down onto his lap, Kokichi releases another grunt. Again, you lean into him aggressively, seductively, whispering into his ear "Whenever you're ready you small dicked jerk~"

"It's not small, I'm just a shy boy is all~" Kokichi moves his hands from your hips to his boxers, sliding them off enough so that his dick is standing up straight, brushing up against the front of you as you stay straddling him. 

"Lying fucker," You huff, wasting no time to position yourself onto him, sliding your panties so then you can start to take him in. He's about average in size, but you've been bothered all day so that does not stop you from releasing a slight moan after he fills you completely. Kokichi releases yet another exaggerated moan when this happens, hands leaning back, grabbing the side of the toilet bowl behind him. "I hate your voice so much," You glare at him as you lean your hands onto his thighs, feeling him twitch inside of you.

Kokichi has a bothered expression as he adjusts to the feeling. "At least my voice isn't shrill like yours," He teases back, smirking.

You respond by roughly thrusting down on him. He responds by crying out in a moan. "I can't stand you."

Kokichi begins to breathe heavy from the stimulation and replies between breaths. "You're not standing though, are yo-HHnng"

Repeating the movement, you receive another loud noise from the Chess Boy. A small moan comes from your own mouth as you pound down hard enough on him to hit your sweet spot. Impatient, you begin to bounce up and down on his average dick with a rough, hard speed. "Stop... talking!" You command, digging your finger nails into his thighs. Kokichi releases a series of moans and cries from under you, all in varying tones and pitches to further irritate you. He did this last time as well. The more you tell him you hate his voice, the more he fucking uses it. You. Just. Want. Him. To. Shut. Up. 

Loudly you moan as you ram yourself up and down onto the supreme leader, hitting your sweet spot every time. He hasn't done shit besides cry under you, a whiny, wimpy, moany mess. You look down at him, enjoying the pained look on his face as he clenches onto the filthy toilet under him. You love watching his facial expressions. For once they are genuine as you continuously bounce onto his leaking member. "You're such... a cum dumpster..." You use his insult for Miu against him as you feel yourself reaching climax. As the intensity of your sex grows, you begin to lean into him, continuing your rough pace.

Definitely having trouble keeping up, Kokichi is unable to respond as he continues to emit noises from under you. You like him way better this way-- a whiney brat getting fucked. The mix of your movements along with Kokichi's whines and begging moans sends you over the edge and before you know it, you are reaching your climax with one last, big moan from yourself. Gradually you slow your pace as you come down from your horny high, eventually coming to a stop while Kokichi's member stays inside you, erect and covered with your juices. "H-Hey..! I'm not.... doooone," Kokichi whines between breaths, staring at you with puppy dog eyes, begging for release.

"But I am," You state, out of breath, slowly standing up to remove him from you. You feel a lot more relaxed now that you released all that pent up anger. Almost to a point where you can sort of tolerate the lying asshole.

"Oh I see, this is the _real_ punishment," His dick stands up straight as he sits up on the toliet, throwing his hands behind his head. 

"Nonono, I'm just getting started," You reply with a glimmer of evil in your eye. "Meet me back at my dorm in fifteen, or things will be _much_ worse for you." With that statement you finish pulling up your pants, and exit the stall.

Kokichi sits there, intrigue in his eyes, bringing his attention to his still risen boner. "I think I'm in love..." He mumbles to himself as he hears you leave the bathroom.

-

Kaito's leaning against the door to the girl's bathroom, an ear to it. He hears your footsteps and immediately sprints to the end of the hall, hiding behind a wall. Kaito watches as you slam the door shut behind you, a smirk plastered on your face, as you shove your hands into your pockets and walk down the hall the other way. His eyes go wide as he watches you walk away. He murmurs to himself, biting on a finger nail, "I-I wanna be punished~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is me pretending like I know what it's like to dom and trying to write it to paper LMAO (again I don't mind writing it though, it's a nice change sometimes haha)
> 
> I know this is relatively short compared to the other OSs, but this feels long for me considering it was like super hard to think of what a dominate person thinks (if that makes sense lmao) so expect dom! reader requests to be more on the shorter side (like this length) lmao IM SORRY IM SUCH A SUB ITS BAD
> 
> ((however if anyone were to request a dom! reader/makoto HC or OS I may be all over that because that's just *chef's kiss* great))
> 
> Don't know why I added that Kaito ending but I guess why not lol


	9. Flustered- Rantaro Amami*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hello~ is it alright if i make an nsfw request for rantaro with a shy/easily flustered reader? absolutely OBSESSING over him lately hes so pretty hehe
> 
> from a fellow sub roughness is always welcome >:D
> 
> eEE im so in love with your writing istg"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super late omg! I have no idea why but writer's block hit me so hard for this one. Anyway, I hope you like it!

** FLUSTERED- RANTARO AMAMI***

_(DOM! Rantaro/ FEM Reader; Shy Reader; Kitchen Sex; Hickeys; Boyfriend/Girlfriend)_

-

"Hey," A low, chill voice calls from the doorway.

You are focused, in your kitchen, trying cook up some dinner real quick. With your roommates out for the weekend, you are left to actually take care of yourself. It was fun at first, but once you realized that the only thing you can really make by yourself is instant ramen, you were practically crying for them to come back. Yes, of course your boyfriend, Rantaro, is pretty decent at cooking, you never felt confident enough to ask him to cook for you, even though he was hanging out at your place anyway tonight. In fact, despite being together for a few months now, you still rarely feel confident around him at all. Once your eyes meet with his sparkling, forest green ones-- it's all over for you.

You become a blushing, babbling, hot mess.. practically puddy in the gorgeous boy's hands. Of course, Rantaro loves when you become all shy and flustered around him. He always claims how cute you are when your face turns several hues of pinks and reds, and he enjoys teasing you, causing you to blush even more. Rantaro drives you crazy and you just can't help yourself from letting him unravel you! He's practically the perfect boyfriend. He has beautiful, flowing green hair along with sparkling eyes and a body built like a dream... How can you _not_ be flustered when a living master piece like that is your boyfriend? Not to mention, despite Rantaro being sweet and nice in public, he's the perfect dominant partner in the bedroom~.

"Babe!" Rantaro rushes over to you, a hand grabbing your shoulder while the other grabs your wrist. Quickly, he forces your hand to move the now, over boiling pot of water, off the stove. He releases your wrist with a sigh as he turns off the stove. "Are you okay?" Rantaro questions, sweetly, turning you to face him, eyes filled with worry.

"Huh?" You question, finally returning your attention to reality. As soon as your eyes meet his worried gaze, you advert your attention to the stove, blushing immensely. Of course, this shy reaction of yours allows you to see that you have, in fact, screwed up making instant ramen. Kudos to you. "Damnit!" You announce, flustered and frustrated. "Uggh, I can't make anything right," You sigh, crossing your arms, still adverting your attention from the now, chuckling. handsome boy next to you.

"Ya know, you could have always asked me, (y/n). I would have been more than happy to cook for you," He smiles, scratching the back of his head, still chuckling.

"I-It's okay, I wouldn't w-want you to do that for me..." You stammer, sneaking a side glance at his nervous smile. Already your cheeks feel like they're on fire from blushing so hard. _'Why does he have to look so freaking cute?!'_ You scream internally at yourself. 

"There you go doing it again," Rantaro takes a step closer to you, shoving his hands into his pocket as his smile wavers into a smirk, another chuckle escaping his lips. 

"D-Doing what?" You nervously ask, knowing exactly what he's talking about. He's talking about you being flustered from the tiniest of things. You can't help it! There's just something about him being too perfect that just immediately makes you feel nervous, shy, and flustered. Instinctively, you grab your arm nervously and look down at your feet. You take a step back, the lower half of your back lightly hitting the kitchen counter behind you. 

"What did I ever do to deserve such a cutie like you?" Rantaro chuckles, reaching out his hands to grab hold of your wrists gently, sliding them down to your hands, unclenching your hand from your arm. Lovingly, Rantaro laces both of his hands with yours, and you feel your hands start to get clammy. A bead of sweat trickles down your forehead as you stare down at this action, emitting a tiny gasp of surprise as he does so.

"S-Stop it Rantaro. Y-You know how I get when you're like t-this..." Shutting your eyes out of nervousness and embarrassment from his romantic action, you feel him take your hands and raise them up, draping them around his neck.

He releases your hands, placing his gently around your waist. "Yeah, I know. But I can't help myself sometimes, you're just so cute~" Suddenly, Rantaro brings your body closer to his with a quick action, making it to where your hips meet, and he holds your hips tightly.

This causes you to crane your neck up at him, your eyes slowly opening as your face continues to stay flushed. "T-Thanks..." You smile slightly at him, still embarrassed to hear him giving you such compliments. 

Rantaro stares into your eyes with a hint of lust in his. He replies with a seductive whisper, "No problem..." immediately after tilting his head and kissing you gently. 

You release a tiny yelp as your lips meet, subconsciously tightening your arms around his neck as you start to kiss him back. The two of you share a gentle, passionate kiss for a moment. Amidst your kiss, Rantaro begins to add more pressure into the kiss, causing the both of you to take a few steps back, pushing your back once again into the counter behind you. His hands waste no time sliding down from your waist to your ass, grabbing it with a moderate pressure. Instinctively, you part your lips to let out a tiny moan, in which Rantaro takes advantage of the opportunity and allows his tongue to enter your mouth. You tilt your head to allow him better access as you follow along his lead, both of your tongues dancing with the other as the kiss becomes more and more sloppy and rough. 

Your arms hook upwards from around his neck so you can run your fingers through his soft, gorgeous hair. Lightly you grab at it as he holds onto your ass tighter. While the two of you continue to make out, Rantaro lifts you up and places you on the counter. The two of you share the intense kiss for a couple more seconds before Rantaro pulls away completely, out of breath, face flushed almost as red as yours. "You know," Rantaro states, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as you blush extremely at him, trying to catch your breath as well. "Nothing's stopping us from completely doing it in the kitchen~"

"W-What!" You yelp out, sitting straight up on the counter, bringing your hands into your lap. The two of you have only done it in either of your rooms before, never have you been outgoing enough to try it in a common room. Rantaro has suggested being more adventurous in your sex life before, but you were always too shy to act on it. It's too scary to think about. What if one of your roommates were to walk downstairs? What if... wait a second. You two are home alone... 

"It's not like anyone would find out," Rantaro shrugs, smirking at you, leaning a hand on either side of you. "Plus, I think you look extra cute up on the counter like this. You're definitely the best snack here."

"R-Rantaro!" You bring your hands back to lean onto them as you lean back, Rantaro's form above you. He brings his face inches from yours, eyes filled with desire. Once again, you become a flustered, babbling mess. "I-I d-dunno... You r-really think I'm that c-cute?" You turn your attention away from him, sneaking a peek at his reaction.

"Of course I do," Rantaro leans in closer to you, bringing his mouth to your ear, dropping his voice to a husky whisper. "But I'll only go farther if you want me to, that is~"

You love when your boyfriend gets this dominate. Although it flusters you and you would never go out of your way to have sex in such an open place due to your shyness, you love to hear the pure desire in his tone. The more you know your perfect boyfriend wants you, the more wet you begin to feel yourself becoming in your panties. Bothered, you anxiously clench your thighs together and rub them as you ball your hands into small fists. It's a tough decision for you to make, but you ultimately decide the hell with it! Why not? "G-Go ahead~" You squeak out, releasing a slight shudder as you feel his breath on your ear.

"That's what I like to hear~" He whispers once more before tilting his head so his mouth is against your neck. Without warning, Rantaro begins to suck at your neck passionately, causing you to let out a really loud moan. 

"Hnng! Rantaro!" You muster out as you throw your head back to give him better access. Rantaro hums a deep groan against your neck as he sucks on it harder, lightly biting down on it. All you can do is moan in response, and you can feel him smiling against your skin. After a few seconds, he moves his mouth to another section of your neck and repeats the same thing, biting down a little harder this time. "Y-You're gonna leave s-so many marks~" You moan out, causing him to pull away slightly.

"How else will people know you're mine?" Rantaro questions in an almost innocent tone, forest green eyes meeting yours.

You're too flustered to think of a comprehendible response as he chuckles at your reaction. You end up playfully pouting as you advert your attention from him once again. "Y-You're right." Maybe you can just wear a scarf for the rest of the week... "Hmnn?!" 

Suddenly, Rantaro grabs your legs and pulls them upwards, causing you to fall back onto the counter roughly. You're wearing a fairly thick long-sleeved shirt so it doesn't hurt, but it does knock the wind out of you. Once again, you blush intensely as your skirt falls onto your stomach, revealing your wet panties underneath. Your arms fall to where they lie above your head and your legs fall into a lightly spread position as he releases them. "What a compromising position I must say," He comments as you watch him fold his arms. "But it does make you look irresistibly adorable~" Not waiting for a response, Rantaro glides his hands up, under your skirt, and grabs the rim of your panties. His eyes search yours for consent as you give him an almost, too eager nod. You want him bad now-- you need to release these growing butterflies in your stomach. He was definitely making you extremely horny and all the rough play is driving you crazy.

The air lightly hitting your sex as he exposes it, removing your panties and tossing them aside, causes you to slightly shudder. Impatiently, he slides down his pants and boxers enough to free his member. Your boyfriend is rather large and you wait anxiously as he comes closer to the counter. Rantaro grabs your legs once more and drags you to the edge of the counter so he can line himself up with you easily. He smiles down at you as you catch a glimpse of his face past your skirt. "Are you comfortable?" He asks in his sweet tone, a complete contradiction to his rough nature a moment ago.

"Y-Yes," You shyly respond, never getting used to the feeling of your private parts being exposed to him. It is always an awkward feeling for you, but you don't mind it because it allows you to be more intimate with Rantaro... Well that and you love getting rammed by your boyfriend. Thoughts about your last intimate session start to cloud your mind, and you suddenly find the few seconds it takes for him to get lined up to be the longest few seconds of your life. "I'm r-ready," You impatiently state, turning your head and shutting your eyes in anticipation.

"Perfect~" Gradually, Rantaro pushes himself into your sex, immediately grabbing hold of your legs for support after entering you. You release a small moan as he pushes back on your legs gently, inch after inch of himself filling you until you're taking in the whole thing. He's not too vocal during sex, but he does allow a grunt of relief to escape his lips. His face full of pleasure. "You're so tight, I love it."

"Uh t-thanks," You never know how to respond when he talks about your sex like that. All you can do is take hold of the counter behind you as he starts to slowly thrust into you. Unlike Rantaro, you can never help but be a moaning mess during sex. Your noises only encourage him every time though, and you love it.

So, you allow yourself to softly moan as Rantaro starts with a slow pace. Each time his dick is fully inside of you, you moan a little louder. As he continues to thrust in and out of you, his grip on your legs becomes tighter, and he starts to pick up the pace. "F-Fuck," He utters through a grunt as he starts pounding you really hard. Moan after moan leaves your lips as he starts hitting your sweet spot. 

The cold surface of the counter beneath you adds to the stimulation and before you know it, you start screaming his name. "Y-Yes, Rantaro!" 

Lustfully shouting his name sends him over the edge, and Rantaro shifts into second gear, fucking you as hard as e can. "I-I'm coming soon!" He grunts out, his finger nails digging deep into your legs.

You can barely muster a response between your screams of pleasure as he pumps into you several more times before quickly removing his dick from you and cumming all over you and the counter. A loud moan comes from him as you finish yourself, rubbing your clit really in fast, circular motions, finishing only a minute after him. You too emit a loud moan as you finish, Rantaro leaning over you, both of you sweating, panting messes. He brings his face close to yours and gives you a sweet kiss on the head. "That was... amazing," He comments between breaths, giving you another kiss.

"Y-Yeah, that was.. exciting," You blush, sitting up now on the counter, feeling sticky and sweaty yet satisfied. Your stomach suddenly grumbles though, and you are reminded about how hungry you are. 

"Now, how about I make you one of my famous dinners, huh?" Rantaro chuckles as he tosses you a kitchen towel to clean up.

You nod at your handsome boyfriend as you start to clean yourself up. Excited for whatever dish he's about to whip up. You know he's not the Ultimate Chef, but you damn well know whatever he makes will be better than your failed instant ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so school kinda picked up a bit. Expect an update by Saturday Nights the latest, at least once a week, however I am still gonna try for the every 2-4 days thing (which I have been failing at recently--oof lol). Just know there will DEFINITELY be updates by Saturday nights lmao
> 
> Also I know this was kinda short but again I had the worst writers block omg


	10. "Innocent"- Shuichi Saihara (Pregame)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe an nsfw one-shot for Pregame Shuichi with an "innocent" reader that gives him surprise oral? I'm gross lol"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a creative take on this request so I hope it fulfills it well lol
> 
> V3 SPOILERS!!!!!!

**"INNOCENT"- SHUICHI SAIHARA (PREGAME)***

_(Shuichi/ FEM! Reader; Reader isn't so innocent; Friends; Giving Oral)_

-

Danganronpa is your favorite series ever! You can't help but get really excited whenever the time comes for another season! The killing! The friendships! The character arcs! The investigations! Even the freaking mascots get you excited! This season marks the 52nd season of Danganronpa this year and you can't wait to watch it. It's premiering tonight actually and all you want to do is get home, whip up some popcorn, lay in bed an-

"H-Hey (y/n)," A soft male's voice interrupts your thoughts. "Ready to see the premiere of Danganronpa this season?!"

"Oh hey Shuichi," You nonchalantly reply, facing forward as you continue to walk home.

Shuichi is also a super fan of Danganronpa, however he can come off as a bit weird at times... sometimes even straight up creepy. Personally, you don't mind him too much, mostly because he's quite good looking, but you don't want your reputation at school to dwindle any more than it has. Thus, you try your best to keep your distance from him in public. "I-I was wondering if you actually would wanna watch it together?" Shuichi fiddles with his hands as his cap covers half of his face.

His greenish-grey eyes meet yours for a moment as you stop walking. A blush dusts over your face. Quickly, you check your surroundings before responding. There's no other students around. That's a relief. "W-What did I say about talking to me in public?" You huff, tugging on your backpack as you continue walking, picking up your pace.

Shuichi struggles to catch up with you for a second, before finding a good pace, right on your heels. "S-Sorry! I know that you're embarrassed of me... I am a sick, disgusting freak!... But I couldn't help myself from approaching you! Y-Your just so pretty and I think it's really cool that you also really, like _really_ like Danganronpa like I do and I jus- HMpf!"

You stop walking, causing the poor boy to run right into you. A tiny giggle escapes your lips as you stay facing forward, listening to him behind you. "I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. I just, I'll just go home. I don't wanna bother you anymore, I bet you'd never want to watch Danganronpa with a freak like me anyway..."

You sigh. "Shuichi, you need to chill out, okay," With a small smile on your lips, you spin on your heels to face him. Shuichi gradually brings his eyes up from the ground to meet yours. "I guess you can come inside and watch it with me." You roll your eyes as you turn down the walkway to your house.

Shuichi's eyes light up as he stands there, watching you walk away. Little do you know he's smirking to himself, enjoying your figure as your back is turned to him. His hand glides into his pocket, sliding his phone slightly out of it. SNAP. Shuichi takes a photo of your ass. _'That's for later he he..'_ He smiles to himself, his phone dropping back into his pocket. 

"Shuichi! Are you coming? I swear if anyone from school sees y-"

"Yes, I-I'm coming!" Shuichi rushes over to you.

-

"Woooow your room is sooo cool," Shuichi gazes at all the Danganronpa posters scattered amongst the walls of your room. In addition, you have up some LED lights and a nice tv on the opposite wall from your bed. It's a pretty nice set up. Perfect for watching the new Danganronpa season premiere! 

"Thanks," You smile at him as you take a seat on the edge of your bed. "It should be starting soon so just like make yourself at home I guess." You cross your legs and place your hands into your lap. The television is on however the program is on standby as it waits to start. 

"Oh cool!" Shuichi fidgets with his hands as he shifts the weight between his feet. He's definitely nervous. You don't blame him, you know he doesn't really get out much, let alone have a lot of social interactions. 

After brutally watching the weird boy in a thick, awkward silence, you decide to break the ice. "You can take a seat ya know?"

"Huh? L-Like right next to you?" His face turns red as he makes eye contact with you. 

"I mean why not?" You smile sweetly at him. He's kind of cute when he gets all flustered, even if some of the things he says are a bit odd.

Internally, Shuichi smirks as he takes a seat next to you on your bed. _'I can't believe she's buying my shy boy act! I'm actually in her room, on_ _her sheets, sitting right next to her... man she smells so nice.'_

"Shuichi, do you have a cold or something?" You innocently question the boy as you catch him sniffing beside you. _'This pervert...'_ You think to yourself with a smirk. Does he really think he's being subtle? As if you didn't hear the snap of his phone camera earlier. Or if you didn't catch him smirking. He's lucky that you find him really attractive and he kind of resembles one of your favorite Danganronpa characters. Oh the things you'd do to that character...

"Haha yeah sorry, allergies are acting up hehe," Shuichi fakes a sniffle as he faces you, a smile on his face.

"That makes sense, I get that haha," You giggle, tilting your head a little. 

"WE NOW PRESENT EVERYONE'S FAVORITE MURDER SERIES: DANGANRONPA!" The television suddenly flashes onto the program as it starts. You and Shuichi break your gaze from each other and watch the show, stars in both of your eyes.

You're wearing a low-cut shirt that reveals the tops of your breasts along with parts of your lacy bra. As you start to watch Danganronpa with intrigue, you purposefully lean forward, allowing Shuichi to catch a teasing eye full. The dimmed, colored lights in your room along with the closeness of you two and your favorite series playing really starts to rile you up. Perhaps Shuichi isn't the most perverted one here after all...

Immediately he notices this in his peripheral vision and gulps, trying his best not to stare. Shuichi struggles to watch the show as his eyes dart back and forth between Danganronpa and your personal show. _'She has no idea that her bra is showing like that. So innocent, so hot, so...'_ Before he knows it, Shuichi is just full on staring at your breasts, a tent pitching in his black pants. He can't help himself. It's kind of exciting. A part of him wants you to catch him staring. Yell at him for staring. Scream that he's a pervert! He knows he's a weirdo and he loves it.

"Hey Shuichi," Your voice startles him as he jumps a little in his seat, adverting his attention to the television.

"Yeah?" He asks, nervously.

"I was thinking, you kind of remind me of a character from Danganronpa... and ya know, that character always awakens something in me," You go in for the kill. You hadn't realized until now, but you've been clenching your thighs together. It's hard to admit this, but you do feel a strong attraction to the pervert. It's weird and you try to push it down, but having him in your room like this, door closed with mood lights on... It just makes want to jump him. You want to press your soft lips to his, feel up his slender body. You kind of want to make him squirm in surprise of your sexual experience. He thinks you're oblivious to his photos and stares, so you're a little curious about how the cute boy would react to you knowing a thing or two about pleasing a man~.

"Huh?" Shuichi brings a hand back onto the bed as he turns his body to face you, surprise in his voice.

You do the same, turning to face him, a smirk on your lips. "Well I mean, you just have like similar hair to him.." You readjust your legs so your whole body is facing him. Gradually, you stand up, looming over him. "And you have a similar build..." Lust overcomes all your thoughts as you watch Shuichi blush under you in the mood lights. He's especially cute when he's surprised-- you have caught him off guard for sure. One of your hands finds its way to his chest and you trail a finger in circles on it.

"W-Wait! Hold on! I'm confused... I thought you hated me?" Shuichi leans back on his arms, eyes wide with intrigue, confusion, and lust.

"No, I just hate being seen around you. But, you're definitely a hunk," You graze your finger from his chest down to his waist. Gradually, you loop your finger into one of his belt loops. "Ya know, I know my way around a man's body. I've always been curious about what sounds you might make~."

"You what?!" Shuichi is taken aback by your statement. Perfect. That's exactly the reaction you craved.

"What, don't believe me?" You blink at him innocently as your other hand finds it way to the other side of his belt. You begin to mindlessly unbuckle him. "Mind if I show you then?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean yes, uh wait! No, not at all! Please continue..." Shuichi awkwardly chuckles as his face flushes red. _'This is really happening! I don't know what to do! She's really going to suck my dick!'_

Smirking, you pull his pants down along with his boxers, revealing his above average dick that's standing straight up. Already pre cum drips lightly from the tip. You smirk as Shuichi sits up straight, nervous. He never thought he would ever get this far and here he is. He's in shock. You, on the other hand, are excited as you kneel down in front of the boy.

Slowly you take the member into your hands. It pulsates a little when you touch it, and Shuichi releases a small shudder. "That feels so good."

Without responding, you immediately bring your face close to his dick. You can smell his scent and it's quite alluring in a way. For some reason, it makes you want more of him. You remove one of your hands as you place it to get leverage against the bed. Slowly, you begin to pump the pervert with the other one. Shuichi tries his best to hold back from thrusting as you take the lead. After a good minute, you finally bring your tongue to his tip, gently licking away the pre cum. "Hhgnn~" Shuichi let's a moan escape when you do this, only encouraging you to give his head a few more tiny, short licks.

He doesn't taste bad at all. Despite his weird aura, it's obvious that Shuichi's pretty clean down there. The light saltiness from the pre cum isn't too bad either. Definitely better than some of the men you've been with, that's for sure. You can tell he's becoming antsy as his hips twitch a little, light thrusts coming from him in bursts. 

Shuichi grips the bed sheets next to him as you dip your head down in front of him, taking his member inch by inch into your mouth. The constriction from your small mouth combined with the warmness from your salvia causes him to release another moan once more. You can tell he's enjoying himself very much, so you start to bob your head up and down, taking him all in every time. 

"Y-Yes~" Shuichi moans, readjusting himself on the bed. He loses control of himself and takes over the situation. Surprised, you continue to bob your head, choking only slightly on his dick. Shuichi, with newfound confidence, takes hold of your hair with one of his hands and tightens his grip. The tugging from your hair sends a sensation down your spine and you release a small moan. This action forces your head to remain still, allowing Shuichi to set a better pace for himself. 

Holding your head in place, Shuichi begins to thrust into your mouth, almost at full force. You moan in surprise of this action, but continue to let him fuck the shit out of your mouth. A series of moans emit from above as Shuichi makes your mouth his flesh light. "This is... amazing," He manages to say between breaths, almost choking on his words. Twitching in your mouth, you can tell he's close to coming. Almost on cue, the boy releases one last, massive moan, before shooting his entire load into your mouth.

Shuichi's cum fills your mouth entirely as it leaks out from the corners. He slowly pulls out his dick as he pants. In one go, you swallow it all completely, and lick at the excess on your face. Your tongue soaks up the salty texture as you clean yourself up, a smirk on your face. "How was that?" You question the pervert, seductively.

"Unexpected," He smirks back, almost a whole different person than earlier. Now that he knows you're a bit perverted too, he can be himself. Tonight is gonna be a lot of fun~

"Well there's more where that came from," You stand up and instantly straddle him on the bed. The two of you chuckle as Danganronpa continues to play in the background...

...

..

-

"Huh?!" Shuichi sits up in bed, panting heavily. His pants feel really sticky. "Oh come on!" Frustrated, he peaks under his sheets to find the mess he created. It was just a dream... Damn it!

Annoyed and disappointed, Shuichi sighs, swinging his legs out of the bed. He groggily takes a look at his calendar on the wall. Today's date is circled with a big "DR" written into the box. "Oh yeah, the season premiere is today!" Shuichi smiles greatly as he stares at his calendar. 

The shadow of a bird flying by captures his attention, and curiously he looks over at his window. Shuichi witnesses you on the sidewalk, walking to school, your Danganronpa themed backpack slung over your shoulders. "Or maybe, it doesn't have to be just a dream..." Shuichi's smile morphs into a smirk as he watches you walk, a gust of wind gently blowing your skirt up, enough for him to catch a glimpse of your laced panties. 

Perhaps that dream could have been a premonition... Shuichi chuckles to himself as he slinks over to the window and snaps a picture of you walking to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so, I came up with a better idea. Instead of three chapters tonight, I will be posting at least one request a day this week because I'm on spring break hehe. 
> 
> (It's totally NOT because I slept in until 6pm today so I ran out of time to write three of them ha ha ha👀)


	11. Brat- Izuru Kamukura*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dom! Izuru with a brat s/o"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you gave me too much freedom with this one lol hope you enjoy it

**BRAT- IZURU KAMUKURA***

_(DOM! Izuru/ FEM reader; boyfriend/girlfriend; Brat/Dom; Bondage; Wax play; Rough Sex)_

-

"Hey Izuru, you're so sexy without a shirt on," You chirp along to your boyfriend, who seems utterly bored by the situation.

After the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history, you and the rest of the Class 77-B decided to become part of the Ultimate Despair and spread despair to the world. Never would you have thought that this path of dread and tragedy would lead you to meeting the hottest, most edgiest, most interesting man ever-- Izuru Kamukura. The moment Junko set the two of you to destroy a whole city together, you knew you were meant to be. He would put up with your high energy antics while he stayed nonchalant, only intervening in the mission to lend you a hand when people got in your way. He is so cool!

It took a month or two of wearing him down, constantly asking him on a date, until Izuru finally decided to humor himself and say yes. Of course, the date ended in the best, hot, steamy sex you could have ever asked for. Your brat energy mixed with his dominant aura complimented each other so well-- and he noticed it too-- commenting that perhaps having you as his girlfriend would not be too boring after all. That night was a dream come true and ever since then the two of you have been inseparable. Izuru would never admit it, but you know he loves having you around and bringing despair to the masses just isn't the same without you there next to him. Ever since you started dating, he hasn't embarked on any havoc on his own, and always asks you to accompany him. It makes you giddy just thinking about how you cuffed the sexiest, intimidating embodiment of despair to date. It also doesn't hurt that he's known as the Ultimate Hope, meaning he's the best at everything-- and you mean _everything_.

Anyway, tonight is your six month anniversary, and despite Izuru not wanting to celebrate something so boring and obsolete, you finally convinced him to do it. Well, convincing is a strong word... more of like you bothered him and annoyed him until he sighed and said 'sure, whatever.' Almost immediately you screamed with glee and started planning the perfect night! You cooked Izuru some dinner and had candles lit like something out of a romantic comedy film. As predicted, this didn't impress him, and neither did the five course feast you made.

The entire dinner you tried to get a smile out of him-- anything really-- by smothering him with your high energy. Finally, Izuru had enough and started to leave the table, flipping his long hair as he stood up. Watching him be so stand-offish and basically spit at your plans only made you fall in love with him more! The despair that filled your heart became overwhelming, and you found yourself staring at him with hearts in your eyes. You wanted him to take you right then and there. Punish you for annoying him. Anything! So, you pushed your boyfriend's buttons a bit more and finally, you got what you waited for all night.

Thats's why right now you are grinning like a psychopath, scratchy rope constricted around your wrists, connected to each end of the bed post. Your ankles have a similar treatment as they are tied with rope as well, strung to the edges of the bed, holding your body in place. You're wearing nothing but your black lingerie: a leather bra with a lacy thong. The lights are out except for a few candles lit by the bed side, resting on the nightstand. They illuminate Izuru's deadpan eyes as he kneels at the edge of the bed, unamused. He's shirtless, revealing his well built body, and he sits there, staring at you with intense, red eyes.

"Oooo giving me the silent treatment now, huh? Ya know, that just makes you even more sexy," You giggle as you smirk at your boyfriend. He's not showing any emotion, but you know he's turned on based off the growing bulge in his dark jeans. 

"Your voice is increasingly becoming unbearable to me. Please just shut up, your words are boring nonsense," Izuru transitions from his kneeling position into standing on the bed. Casually he unzips his pants and rolls down his jeans, discarding them off to the side of the room as if they are useless trash. 

"But why should I shut up? I knoooow you like me, babe. If you didn't, you wouldn't have asked me out six months ago," Again, another giggle escapes your lips as you tease your stone cold boyfriend. He's so hot when he doesn't care about anything! The permanent despair in his eyes brings you nothing but excitement and lust!

With a sigh, Izuru takes a step towards you on the bed. You feel your lower half sink into the mattress below as he comes closer. A tingle shoots down your spine all the way to your sex as you wait in anticipation of his next move. Sex was always different with him every time. Sometimes he'll be lazy, sometimes he'll want you to dom, and other times-- like tonight-- he'll do something completely out of left field.

Licking your lips in suspense, your eyes stare back into his dead red ones, intrigue sparkling in yours. Suddenly, he comes back down to his knees, each one pressing up against your thighs, as his hands find their way to either side of the bed near your head. Izuru brings his face close to yours, nonchalance still overtaking his features. "You want to be punished that bad?" He questions, no tone to his voice as it comes out in a husky whisper.

"Always~" You respond seductively, subconsciously pulling up against the ropes to no avail. He is the Ultimate Hope, so of course his knots will be flawless. You just want to grab his face and kiss him. This lack of contact is driving you crazy, but at the same time it's turning you on so hard. With your lips slightly parted, you stare at him hungrily.

Izuru shuts his eyes as he does a little nod. The slightest of smirks finds its way to his lips as he opens his eyes again. Leaning a little more closer to you, Izuru brings his mouth to your ear. "Very well then. If you say so." You shudder as his warm breath tingles your ear. He's close enough where you can smell his edgy cologne, a mix of different dark scents coming off his neck. It's so intoxicating and only makes you want him to stay close to you forever. You want him. You need him.

Without saying another word, Izuru lifts himself up, sitting up straight on his knees instead of leaning. The smirk has long disappeared from his lips as his signature bored expression takes over once more. The bed scrunches under him as he reaches a hand to one of the candles resting on the bed side. Izuru picks it up and without hesitation, he brings it in front of him, holding it with both hands. "I have always been curious about why some couples decide to use substances during their intimate activities. I wonder why they excite people so much? This, hopefully, will not be as boring as I predict..." 

Your eyes follow the bright flame as he hovers it above your chest. "Consider the punishment started," He comments, turning the candle slightly to its side, allowing the newly, melting wax to drip down it. You have never done wax play before, and the anticipation of the warm wax about to hit your breasts sends you a sensation of wonder mixed with nervousness. It's slow, almost like molasses, but finally the substance leaks off the candle and splashes onto the top of one of your breasts. "Hghnn!" You release a sharp moan as the warm wax burns you for a second, before turning cold and leaving a light, hardened coat.

The sensation is similar to being splashed with hot water, except it leaves a weird, cold feeling afterwards. You weren't actually expecting to find it pleasurable, but in all honesty, you wanted to experience it again. It's exciting. New. Izuru, curious as to why the hot wax made you moan, pours another droplet onto your chest, hitting around the same area. Again, you release a short moan, this time arching your back a little. Your body twitches against the ropes, wanting to be able to free your hands and brush away the weird feeling of the wax coat. Of course, you can't, so your left to squirm under the long haired boy.

"Interesting. This serves as a pleasurable sensation? Unexpected for sure," Mindlessly, Izuru continues to pour droplet after droplet of wax all over your chest area. Some of it spills onto your leather bra, leaving awkward white stains on it. You don't mind. The despair of him ruining your bra is perfect.

Not to mention, every time he drips the wax onto your body, you allow yourself to be loud and moan. Towards the end, you almost let your moans sink into whines. Is it overreacting? Yes, a little bit, but you know your sounds drive him crazy. After the last bit of wax falls onto your body, you sneak a peak at the boy looming over you. You notice the tent in his grey boxers growing a little in size. A smirk overcomes your features as you moan louder than before. Knowing that you're the only girl who can keep Izuru's interest brings you immense joy. You want to please him more. You want him to please you. He's perfect.

"I've grown bored of this," Izuru takes the candle in his hand and tosses it aside without a care. Luckily, the floor in your bedroom is hard tiled, so no carpet or anything catches fire. It sits there, flame dancing alongside the ground. He's so bold and careless of everything. How freaking hot! Speechless as before, Izuru sighs once more as he leans over you again. 

"What's next? You can do whatever you want to me. You're so fucking sexy," You comment, face flustered still from the sensation of the candles.

"I've told you before that complimenting me is annoying," You wink at him with a giggle as Izuru's eyes trail from your eyes to your bra. "This won't do, it's ruined." His hands find their way to your back and he unclasps your bra in one go. His hands are so skilled. You've never met a boy who was so good with bras before. Like his pants, he discards your bra as if it's trash, not even paying mind that it lands near the candle. Who cares anyway? 

A slight breeze brushes past your now exposed breasts. It feels odd as the tops are still coated in dry wax. You squirm a little in your bindings, but Izuru only admires your breasts. The slightest bit of desire sparkles in his usually dead eyes. "Better." One of his hands picks up from beside you as he flicks one of your nipples. 

"I-Izuru!" You gasp in surprise. You weren't really expecting him to do something so, well random. 

"Does that hurt?" He asks, dead pan, doing it again. Once again, you yelp.

"I-It's embarrassing," You respond, turning your head to face away from him as it's the only thing you can do. Being tied up while he plays with your nipples is just awkward in a sense. 

Izuru does it once more as a very slight chuckle emits from his lips. You crane your neck, catching a peek of his amused face. A small blush dusts over his cheeks. "Cute." He mutters as he does it with both hands to both of them. 

"Quit i-it," You protest with a moan. Another small chuckle comes from Izuru as he presses his thumbs to both of your nipples, lightly rubbing them. 

"You want me to stop now?" You can't hold back the series of moans that comes from this action. His massage gradually becomes rougher and rougher as he stares at you with amusement. 

"N-No..." You manage to say between moans. The sensation is overwhelming and you feel your panties starting to get soaked from your arousal.

"What was that?" He teases, adding a little more pressure.

"No!" You reply, more confidently.

Izuru stops the massage, leaning his face close to yours once again. You had shut your eyes in bliss while he played with your breasts, and you gradually open them, face red and overheated from the pleasure. Lightly you pant as he stares at you. The tiniest of smiles on his lips. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard~" Izuru pulls away from you, standing up on the bed.

You don't respond as you attempt to catch your breath. Observing your boyfriend, you watch as he slips off his boxers and throws them aside. His above average dick stands up tall as it pulsates, a tiny bit of pre cum coating the top. You knew he was turned on, but you didn't realize your moans turned him on that much. Smiling to yourself at your accomplishment, you squirm a little on the bed. Your sex twitches as you think about all the things he could do to you. 

Izuru lowers himself to you, sliding your thong down to your ankles and lining up his member to your hole. His eyes search yours to see if you're ready, and you respond with an eager nod. With a small chuckle to himself, Izuru inserts his entire dick at a moderate pace. You can't help from releasing a long, loud moan as he grunts in relief. Placing a hand onto either breast, Izuru immediately begins to thrust into you at a moderate pace, allowing no time to adjust or anything. You scream a little at first, not prepared to be fucked at such a pace yet. However, this scream morphs into a series of loud moans as your body continues to bounce along to his quick starting pace. Izuru, on the other hand, does not make anymore sounds besides the small, short breaths he takes between thrusts. 

After a good few minutes of keeping this pattern: You a moaning mess while Izuru quietly fucks you-- He suddenly brings his face up to meet yours. Without warning, Izuru roughly kisses you, allowing his body to get even closer to yours. As your lips meet his, he quickens his pace, sliding his tongue into your mouth. You let out a gasp, wasting no time to kiss him back. Your tongues dance in and out of each other's mouths as he kisses you sloppily. Saliva drips down both of your chins as Izuru tilts his head to gain better access to your mouth. Your moans become muffled as you moan into his mouth, his kiss becoming more and more deep as time passes. You want to move your hands to be able to touch him. Grab his hair, hold onto his shoulders, anything really! However, your hands stay tied to the bed posts and all you can do to feel closer to him is kiss him back hungrily.

As Izuru becomes closer and closer to climax, one of his hands trails down from your breast to your clit. Your body jolts at the sudden, extra stimulation as he perfectly rubs it. Another perk of dating the Ultimate Hope. Did you mention he's good with his hands? Anyway, you find yourself unable to hold up with the kiss, pausing to allow yourself to moan excessively to this overwhelming pleasure. Izuru moves his kisses from your lips to your cheek, bringing his lips finally to your neck. He pulls his lips up for a moment, whispering, "I'm almost done. Come with me," Before biting down on your neck, hard. 

You have no control over your body as it does exactly what he says. He quickens the pace of his thrusts along with his rubbing, and finally Izuru allows a final grunt to escape his lips. Simultaneously, you scream in bliss as you come as well. The sensation of his seed filling you up as you reach completion as well is overwhelming. Your back arches as your limbs stay tied to the bed. As you come down from your sex high, your body finally relaxes, and you allow yourself to lay on the bed, feeling sticky and gross as his cum leaks out of you. Panting, you look up at Izuru as he removes himself from you. He stays kneeling on the bed, staring down at you. "This was not too boring," He states before sliding off the bed.

Your eyes follow him as he picks up his boxers from the floor and slides them back on. After sort of dressing himself, Izuru approaches the bed side, and he unties your wrists and ankles. A slight mark from the rope stains your skin and you rub your wrists a little. Slowly, you bring yourself to sit up, staring down at the wax on your breasts. "I really turned you on today, huh~" You smirk at him as you stay sitting on the bed. He walks over to where the candle is and stomps on it with his bare foot to put it out. It extinguishes. "You're so fucking hot~"

Izuru turns his gaze from the candle to you. He stares for a good minute. For the third time today, you watch as a small smile surfaces his lips. "You should clean yourself," he reaches down and grabs his shirt from earlier. A deadpan face takes over his expression once more. "Here."

Tossing you the shirt, you catch it. Greatly you smile as you clean yourself up. Your eyes don't stop watching him for a minute. "I could stare at you shirtless all day," You coo, finishing cleaning yourself up.

Izuru rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms. "You can be such a headache sometimes though."

"But you love it, don't ya you big cranky pants!" You get off the bed once you finish cleaning yourself, standing in front of your cold boyfriend.

"Tck," Izuru adverts his attention from you.

You only giggle as you wrap your arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Well, happy anniversary!" 

The tiniest of blushes finds it way to his cheeks as a smile tugs on his lips. With a huff, Izuru does not change his posture as he replies, "Whatever..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I only know what hot wax feels like on skin because I like to light candles while I bathe, and one time I went to move one of them and the wax spilled all over me. Long story short, it doesn't hurt, but it doesn't feel weird lol
> 
> ((update: Next request will be posted by tomorrow afternoon (3/17) by 5pm eastern))


End file.
